


西山落日时

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 伦理预警, 偷情, 年下, 有原创角色
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 王子黑盾×王后冬ABO设定，年下，九岁年龄差，NC17。因为A4太气人，所以决定把这个改一改，让黑盾绿了那个A4“盾”，为区分，黑盾是史蒂夫.格兰特，而老国王A4“盾”依旧叫史蒂夫.罗杰斯，（其实从某种程度上来说都是叫做史蒂夫.罗杰斯）之前的因为格局控制不住，又臭又长，感觉快变成原耽，于是放弃了。（因为只是为了写肉而已）这里巴基被标记是通过一些医疗手段达到的/不想让老头子碰他🙃偷情背德各种高雷的肉，接受不了的话请离开，不要辱骂我，觉得ooc的也请不要辱骂我（我觉着再怎么ooc也不会有A4ooc吧？）觉得我侮辱了佩姬的也请不要辱骂我，反正我觉得我没有。这个黑盾很黑，可能会有较为恶心的血腥场面描写/打个预防针





	1. 月光

西山落日时1  
王子黑盾×王后冬  
ABO设定，年下，九岁年龄差，NC17。  
因为A4太气人，所以决定把这个改一改，让黑盾绿了那个A4“盾”，为区分，黑盾是史蒂夫.格兰特，而老国王A4“盾”依旧叫史蒂夫.罗杰斯，（其实从某种程度上来说都是叫做史蒂夫.罗杰斯）  
之前的因为格局控制不住，又臭又长，感觉快变成原耽，于是放弃了。（因为只是为了写肉而已）  
这里巴基被标记是通过一些医疗手段达到的/不想让老头子碰他🙃  
偷情背德各种高雷的肉，接受不了的话请离开，不要辱骂我，觉得ooc的也请不要辱骂我（我觉着再怎么ooc也不会有A4ooc吧？）觉得我侮辱了佩姬的也请不要辱骂我，反正我觉得我没有。这个黑盾很黑，可能会有较为恶心的血腥场面描写/打个预防针

“听说第四王子把第三王子的功劳全抢走了。”侍女的裙摆拖曳在厚实的地毯上，发出细微的悉索声。  
“得了吧。”她的女伴笑道，“如果不是第三四王子，第三王子都不一定能活着回来。”  
“时间过得真快，已经六年过去了。”侍女突然感慨。  
“是的，当年的第四王子还是个天天生病的小豆芽呢。而刚才我从楼上看到了花园里的他，如果不是他和国王与第三王子在一起，我几乎都认不出来他。”  
“他怎么样了？”侍女好奇地问道。  
“哦，他现在比……”她的女伴的话说了一般戛然而止了，因为有一个人拦住了她们的去路。  
“请问，”那个高大的青年说，“你们知道王后在什么地方吗？我整场宴会都没有看到他。”  
侍女有些出神地看着面前的青年，答案到了喉头，她才突然回过神，猛地摇了摇头：“我们不知道……王后他身体不舒服，国王让他静养来着，现在也许不在王宫了。”  
青年的眼神暗了暗，“真的吗？”  
“是的。”  
于是他绕过她们，大步流星地走到了走廊的尽头。  
侍女回过头去，看着青年的背影，有些诧异地喃喃道：“这是谁呀？看着有些眼熟，但以前好像没有见过……”  
“他就是第四王子啊！”她的女伴拉了拉她的袖口说，“的确是变了很多，对吧？”  
侍女脸上浮现了震惊，“嘿，我还以为是哪位爵爷的孩子……他真的是，变得英俊得不像话。”  
“他这是要去找王后吗？”女伴提醒了她这个问题。  
侍女看着他离开的方向：“不，待会儿还有个贵族公子哥儿们的沙龙，他应该是要去的……不过他对王后可是真的好。”  
“第四王子是Alpha吗？”女伴没头没脑地问了一句。  
“当然了，六年前他就是了。”  
“咱们还得去给王后换水呢……我可一分钟也不愿意多呆，里面简直熏死了。”  
“是的，为什么偏偏得咱们来干这个……”  
侍女们的声音越来越远，藏身在走廊拐角的青年走了出来，静悄悄地跟了上去。

浓郁湿重而刺鼻的香味从微敞开的门缝中溢出，那于他的记忆而言，像是露水、雾气、花朵与酢浆草的春天的清晨一般味道，但由于太过浓郁而扭曲，让人喘不过气来，似乎还少了蓬勃的血液涌动着的气味。  
他想起巴基把他从失控的马上扑了下来，他们滚进满是泥水的草地里，那时他嗅到的气味，似乎与现在类似。草地上开着又矮又小的花朵，被人类身体的重量碾碎，汁液沾在了布料上，又脆弱又柔软。  
他在巴基怀里听到年轻人生机勃勃的心跳声，一下又一下地撞击胸膛，体温热得像一个太阳，把当年的史蒂夫染得面红耳赤，而巴基在紧张地问他是不是吓坏了。  
战无败绩的第四王子，年仅十八岁的顶级Alpha，史蒂夫.罗杰斯（不，格兰特，他总是会在心里这么修正），现在正躲在柱子的阴影里，等着两个侍女结束工作。  
啜泣声从门缝中飘出，声音像是意识不清者的喃喃自语。没过多久，侍女们出来了，手中端着盛满透明的水的盆，与之一同出来的，还有一股极其浓烈的气味，已经从香味扭曲成了一种折磨。  
“王后这次发情期持续了多久了？”侍女问她的同伴。  
“十七天了，比以往每次都要久……他们又不给他用抑制剂，每次都要靠他这样自己熬过去，又想办法让他怀上国王的孩子，时间久了自然发情期混乱。”女伴回答道。  
“真的是活受罪……要是我是他那个样子，还不如一死了之。”侍女皱紧了眉头。  
藏在柱子后面的青年看着她们走远，王宫正在举行舞会，而贵族青年们出去到处寻乐子了，他的堂兄艾德邀请他去一个所谓的“军事爱好者”的沙龙，实际上他并不觉得艾德是什么“军事爱好者”，说“omega爱好者”倒是比较像。  
他从柱子的阴影里走出，站在了紧锁的紫黑色铸铜门前。他搜索自己的记忆，回想起七年前这里是得了传染病的小公主丽兹的房间，而后因为她的早夭，在他离开这里时这间房间就再也没打开过。  
史蒂夫凭借着自己的记忆，绕到东南边花园里去，那个花园夜间是禁止进入的，但想要混进去不算困难。  
刚一进入花园，他就闻到了若有若无的信息素的气味，如果不仔细分辨，根本无法分清是花香还是信息素的气味。他循着这香味，最终站在了一片白蔷薇花丛里，这些花开在一扇远离其他房间的窗子下。而那股浓郁的信息素气味正来自于那扇窗子里。  
窗户开着，应该是为了通风换气，以防过于密闭而滋生传染病。史蒂夫回头看了看夜空，天上一颗星星也没有，只有一轮圆圆的白色月亮，朦朦的月光照亮它周围的天空，显得天空格外高不可及。天空、宴会厅的灯火、欢声笑语，像所有的一切都离这扇窗子远到了极点，除了照进黑暗的房间里的月光与窗前的白蔷薇。  
低矮敞开的窗子，但王后逃不出去，发情期的身体注定让他没有离开的体力，即使离开了这个房间，面对的也是花园外无数的Alpha卫兵，结局将会更加可怕。  
他的心脏突然忍不住抽疼，但没有停留在那里酝酿重逢的情绪什么的。他拨开荆棘与花刺，走到了窗前，看见了那个躺在窗边床上的人。  
短发已经长成了半长发，被汗水浸湿，几缕贴在脖子和额头上。他穿着白色轻薄的睡衣，但已经被汗水浸透了，双眼紧闭着，眼皮颧骨嘴唇因为热潮的缘故，红润得吓人。他的双手双脚，被布条系着，系在床头床尾，他们不让他去抚慰自己，解决痛苦，王后当然理应要有这种体面，更别说是一个全部被掌控在别人手上的王后。  
他的梦很痛苦，呻吟不时从喉咙里溢出来，声音几乎破碎，断断续续，让人几乎心碎，身体难耐地在布料上磨蹭着，渴望得到一丝慰藉。  
西山落日时重制1肉

青年翻身跃进了窗子里，轻轻地落在了那位睡眠中的omega身边。  
也许是感到了轻微的震动，巴基皱起眉头，想要蜷缩起来，但因为手脚被拴住，只能被拉扯得轻哼一声。  
这位正值十八岁的年轻Alpha俯视着这位自己日思夜想的人，舔了舔嘴唇。  
他爱他，早在他分化之前就爱上了他，在国王与这个异国的俘虏结婚的那天，在他们的视线第一次因为掉下的海石竹花交织在一起时，他就爱上了他。  
相似的命运让巴基总是将所有的温情放在他身上，竭尽自己所有的能力来照顾这个体弱多病的“儿子”，在这个陌生的王宫之中，他们是互相依赖取暖的两个异乡人。  
他是国王的继子，而巴基是国王的续弦，都是为了维护王位，稳定政治的牺牲品，何其相似，又何其可怜。  
史蒂夫俯下身，轻轻摇了摇巴基的肩膀，想要唤醒他，而巴基只是微微将眼睛睁开了一条缝隙，喉咙里溢出哭腔，透明的液体从他的眼角流下来。接着他又闭上了眼睛，史蒂夫嗅到了omega更浓郁的信息素的气味。  
他低头去看，看见了巴基腿间已经湿透，体液甚至殷湿了被单，染成大块在月光下的灰色痕迹，裤子被挺立的阴茎撑起一个帐篷，被浸湿的白色睡衣变得透明，看得见里面红肿的可怜的家伙，因为欲望无法被疏解，它甚至看上去快要坏了似的。  
史蒂夫伸出手，探进了巴基的睡裤里，敏感的皮肤被接触时，让几乎昏迷的omega惊醒，睁着迷茫无措的眼睛看着他。  
“是我，巴基哥哥，是我……”史蒂夫轻声说着，手指滑进了他的两腿间，指头抚慰过那个饥渴地收缩着的穴口，里面渗出来的热液很快将他的手指沾得湿透。  
床上的人睁大了眼睛，被烧糊涂的脑子让他意识不到他的小男孩正在对他做什么，绿色的眼眸，盯着史蒂夫，辨认了许久，忽而又笑了。“史蒂夫……”他的声音无力而柔软，“你回来了。”  
“是的，我回来了。”史蒂夫解开了绑住他手脚的布条，同时释放了他的信息素。  
Omega或许无法接受自己伴侣之外任何Alpha的信息素，但很巧的是，史蒂夫的和那个国王的是一模一样的信息素。  
他想告诉巴基，而不是欺骗巴基，他会与他做爱，并非什么“母子重逢”。  
巴基伸出手，这个动作就让他浑身颤抖，他想拥抱他的小男孩，但发情期的身体又虚弱无力，对于史蒂夫的所有的亲密与感情，似乎变得有一种可以将一切依托于史蒂夫的感觉……哪怕他在他眼里还是个孩子。自一开始好像就是这样，他庇护史蒂夫，然后实际上是他依赖史蒂夫，全身心都是，那是他唯一的感情寄托。  
史蒂夫紧紧拥抱住了他，Alpha的信息素让巴基浑身瘫软，像一只没有骨骼的布娃娃一般被他搂在怀中，任由别人对他做什么都行的样子。  
“我回来了。”史蒂夫对巴基说，结实的胳膊搂住他的腰，勒得他发疼。他让巴基坐在他的大腿上，仅仅是一个拥抱罢了，他看见巴基大腿内侧的裤子以肉眼可见的速度浸湿了，温热的液体甚至沾湿了史蒂夫自己的裤子。  
他伸手进入巴基的衣服里，抚摸他腰侧敏感得肌肤，那让巴基浑身哆嗦了一下，闷哼一声。那原本紧实强壮的小腹已经变得有些柔软松弛，他们为了防止他洗不干净，于是把他身上的毛剃光了，于是他全身又光又滑。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基抬起头来看他，眼里闪烁着迷惑。史蒂夫把他摁在自己怀里，不让他动弹，然后吻住了他那因发烧而通红的嘴唇。  
巴基的身体僵直了一下，但没有拒绝他，而是顺从地张开嘴，欢迎他的进入。他没有觉得这过于亲密的事情有什么不对，他现在的脑子大概也觉察不到有什么不对。  
唇齿口舌的侵入，让巴基喘不过气来，但过于亲密的感觉又让他觉得舒适，下身无意识地在史蒂夫的大腿上轻蹭。史蒂夫扯掉了他的衣服，久经战场而长满老茧的粗糙手掌在他身上游离，温柔的抚摸让他忍不住颤抖，更强烈更深的欲望的火焰燃得更旺盛，巴基死死扯着史蒂夫的衣角，把自己和史蒂夫搂得更近。高烧混沌的头脑让他不知道该怎么办，只是难耐地扭动身体，敞开腿在史蒂夫大腿上的肌肉上磨蹭着。  
史蒂夫并没有让巴基焦急，他只是急着亲吻抚摸巴基来确认内心的安稳。然后他的手便抚上了巴基的臀部，手指滑入臀缝之中。里面湿黏的的液体糊得巴基腿间一片狼藉，感到有东西抵在了自己欲火升腾起的地方，他便本能地想要那东西进去。  
自己还没动，手指就已经滑进了那肉穴里，史蒂夫想起侍女说他持续发情已经十七天了，他突然觉得呼吸都有些疼痛。那湿润而温暖的地方立即急不可耐一般地缠住了他的手指，巴基的呼吸紊乱而急促，激起的轻微快感让他微微满足，却填不了旺盛的欲望。  
那里足够松软了，史蒂夫感觉到，热潮期的omega身体已经为他完全准备好了，让他能够进入，享用其中的嫩甜。  
他抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎，进入了这个二十七岁仍是处子的王后的身体里。硕大的硬物挤开肠肉，撞进肉穴的深处，让巴基仰起头来尖叫一声。  
史蒂夫咬着他脖子上的皮肤，双手扣着他的胯骨，激烈地抽插起来，将一直以来浑身上下所有对巴基的欲望发泄于此，尽情地享用殆尽。紧致肉嫩的穴肉吸着他的老二，似乎是迫不及待想要从他身上榨出更多的快感……史蒂夫满足了他，一次一次的撞击更加有力，更加深入，像是要将后面的囊袋也送进去一样，一直几乎捅进omega非性器的区域里，带来干涩的痛苦。  
巴基紧紧抓着他的后背，像在暴风骤雨中一般随波逐流，没有抑制自己的声音，一声接着一声喘息呻吟，迎合着史蒂夫的动作来迎接过载一般的快感。  
omega的身体不断地从两人的连接处渗出过多的湿滑液体，被肉体拍打成水沫，溅在床单上，把史蒂夫的胯间也浸得湿透，过于柔软的穴肉软得像泥泞，穴肉被抽插轻微带出，颜色过分得深红，像讨好一般紧紧包裹着史蒂夫的阴茎。  
一波一波的快感让人头晕目眩……他终于占有了这个他日思夜想的人，他的所爱，他所有梦中的对象…狂喜与快感一并冲刷在他的脑海里，史蒂夫一只手搂着巴基的腰，另一只手去揉捏他的乳头，发情期的omega胸脯略微柔软，加上胸前的肌肉，完全可以让人将他的乳肉抓在掌心里，被史蒂夫揉得酸麻疼痒，又让巴基舒服得主动挺着胸脯，让史蒂夫照顾到他的两边的胸脯。他那涨红的阴茎被夹在两人的小腹间，随着两人的动作被蹭着，将两个人的小腹沾湿。  
由于发情过久，巴基第一波到来得很快，啜泣颤抖着射在了两人的小腹间，后穴紧紧收缩，缠紧了身体里的异物，几乎把史蒂夫也一起榨取出来，但那还很早，于史蒂夫而言挺早。  
射出来后的巴基有些脱力一般，也像是终于清醒了一大半，窝在史蒂夫的怀里，有些愣神地看着史蒂夫的脸。  
史蒂夫低头亲吻他的额头，然后抽了出去，用床单给两个人的下体擦了擦，把巴基放在床上让他靠着坐好，接着下了床去给他倒水。  
身体水分的过多流失，巴基捧着杯子几口就喝完了，史蒂夫又给他倒了两杯水，他这才仿佛喘过气来一般。  
“史蒂夫……”他舔了舔嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛看向史蒂夫，红起来的脸与微微颤抖的声音表示着他的窘迫和羞愧，“刚才我们……”  
“别。”史蒂夫阻止了他，拉起他的手，放在自己的脸颊边，短短的金发在他的手心上轻蹭，又移到唇边，轻轻地在他的手背上吻了吻。  
“我爱你，巴基。”他对巴基说。  
“史蒂夫，我……我们……”巴基看着他，浑身都哆嗦起来，“我好像不能……我们，我…我是你的母后？不，我是你的哥哥…我说过的，我们不能这样……”  
“但是你需要我，我爱你，你也爱我，巴基，我们是彼此的仅有的一切，没什么是不可以的。”他的吻落到了巴基的手心，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着巴基手腕上的脉搏，让他情不自禁绷紧了肌肉。  
巴基的呼吸变得急促紊乱，史蒂夫的另一只手再次抚上了他的胸脯，巴基低头看着那只手在他身上游离，他忍不住仰起头喘息，颤抖着，没有拒绝。  
“可是你的父亲……国王他……”他的嘴唇仍在为他做最后一丝挣扎。  
史蒂夫握住了他胯间又已经挺立的阴茎，顶部渗出透明的液体，他把那些液体涂抹到茎身上下，握着它上下撸动，手指揉着他的囊袋。快感让巴基再次彻底坠入欲海，他软在了枕头上，急促地喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏，软软地喊着史蒂夫的名字。  
“他只是个老人了，爱你的只有我一个。”史蒂夫上了床，彻底脱掉了自己的衣服，托着巴基的腰，让他翻了一个身，跪趴在床上，再次挺入。  
也许他还一时接受不了史蒂夫从类似于自己弟弟和孩子的身份转变成自己的情人，但他会会接受的，至少他的身体已经接受了。巴基的手指抓着枕头，喉咙里压抑着低喘，像打呼噜的猫。  
史蒂夫缓慢抽出又快速地撞进去，碾着生殖腔口过去，让巴基带着哭腔尖叫了一声，他从上而下地用身体笼罩住巴基的身体，这才察觉巴基已经是他怀里的软软一只了，而不是他被巴基搂在怀中。他亲吻巴基的耳骨，牙齿咬着他的耳垂，他们的身体契合在一起，亲密得几乎没有缝隙，潮水一般的快感同时扑打在他们两个人身上，所有的感官里只剩下了对方。他用呼吸、眼睛、体温、接触、敏感的性器来感觉到巴基，感觉到对巴基的拥有掌控，感觉到他那饱胀得快撑破心脏的爱。这个姿势让巴基没法回应他，但那肉穴里紧致的收缩与身下人放弃一切防备的柔软，他感觉得到巴基完全地、毫无保留地接纳了他，不管是以各种身份，完完全全地迎接他，包含他，回应他的爱，爱他。  
他寻找到了巴基的生殖腔口，他想撬开它，挤进去，操巴基的生殖腔，把他的巴基身体内的每一处都占有，然后在里面射精成结，把巴基填得满满当当，把他俩锁合在一起，标记他，永远地占有他。  
史蒂夫一只手在巴基的臀部上揉了揉，然后调整了姿势，对着那道肉缝顶撞，他和老国王是同样的信息素，未尝不可覆盖标记巴基。他想要将它挤开，然后顶进去，可一声惨叫让他瞬间僵直了身子，身下人像溺水了一般手足无措地抓紧被单，哭着喊：“No！不要！”  
他放弃了动作，重新停留在那温暖的甬道里，俯身轻轻地拥抱住巴基，柔声问：“怎么了？”  
他发现巴基在哭，泪水从眼侧滑落，沾湿了枕头，哽咽着说：“疼，别动那里……”  
就算是强行打开被标记的omega的疼痛也不至于让他的巴基哥哥哭出来，史蒂夫感到不妙，他想起侍女们说他们想让巴基怀上国王的孩子……  
于是史蒂夫退了出来，让巴基保持着跪趴姿势，将三根手指塞进那个柔软的肉穴里，慢慢撑开它，揉压周围的肌肉，一直到将那肉洞扩张到把生殖腔口暴露出来的程度。史蒂夫借着月光看见那可怜的小东西，没有Alpha打开过那里，于是他们想要让他受精，用纤细的针管撬进肉缝里，将精液注射进去，而那可怜的紧闭着的肉缝，已经变得伤痕累累。  
是的，国王一开始与巴基结婚不就是为了羞辱巴基吗？不就是为了将巴基当作生育机器吗？这在所难免，他们就是用这种方式标记巴基的，折磨他，羞辱他，让他从一个意气风发的小王子变成一个怯生生的囚徒。怒火在史蒂夫胸中升腾，他攥紧了拳头，抽出剑来去刺杀那个老头的冲动几乎要吞没了他的神智。  
原本趴在床单上的巴基坐了起来，他伸手抱住了他，主动吻住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔舐着史蒂夫的嘴唇。他主动把他搂得很紧，用尽了一个热潮期omega的全部力气。那像是对史蒂夫的安抚，一如以往他把史蒂夫抱在怀里的样子。  
再等等，史蒂夫对自己说。他回搂住了巴基，深深地吻着他。


	2. 书房

多亏了昨晚他留在那里的抑制剂，在早饭时史蒂夫已经看见了巴基了。  
巴基坐在了他的斜对面，瞥了他一眼，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。史蒂夫看得出他没有任何责备他的意思。  
罗杰斯让第三王子和巴基坐在自己的左右手，桌边还有公主尼雅与薇儿丝伯爵与她的儿子艾伯特，以及内阁大臣莎伦.卡特。  
他在天蒙蒙亮时离开，巴基已经昏了过去，但是热潮仍未退去，于是他留了一些抑制剂在那里。自那之后，他没有尝试覆盖标记巴基，而巴基也热情地为他敞开一切，他知道巴基溺爱他，于是他可以仗着巴基的爱，无论对巴基做什么都可以被包容容忍，他想做什么，巴基都会陪伴他，支持他。  
那是他在这里得到的唯一的爱，美好得不像话。  
莎伦.卡特来说的是关于北部大公国纳税的事，那是第一王子的封地，罗杰斯没打算让他当继承人，早早地给了他封地，让他远离首府。  
她说那边已经派来了一个艾德里安子爵来解释原委，这个名字让史蒂夫有些耳熟，随即他想起几年前那个人是罗杰斯非常欣赏的年轻人。  
果不其然，听到这个名字后罗杰斯看上去心情有些不错。

早餐结束后，史蒂夫被派去内阁处理事务，罗杰斯想让他在内阁里站住脚，然后辅佐第三王子。  
午后，罗杰斯将史蒂夫与莎伦叫去了书房。他看见巴基站在罗杰斯身边，而罗杰斯坐在书桌前，低头写着信。  
“你父母最近还好吗？”罗杰斯抬头问莎伦，语气柔和慈祥。  
“他们一切都好。”莎伦回答，在涉及到家人的事上，她一向对罗杰斯不太感冒，自从佩姬.卡特过世后，她就不认为卡特家与王室有什么关系了。  
罗杰斯笑了笑，脸上带着一种“不打算和小孩子说通道理”的神色，接着转向了史蒂夫，“我的孩子，我想你现在在王宫里肯定闲不住吧？”  
史蒂夫微微笑了笑。  
“我想你的雄心壮志急需要一些功绩来证明，当年的我也是这样，满腔热血，恨不得把所有的精力都献给国家。所以现在我也能感觉到你的热忱。”  
“是的，父亲。”史蒂夫应和道。  
“你之前一直在战场上为国争光，但我怕其他大臣认为你有勇无谋，现在西北那里洪水泛滥，水利设施又扯出了不少贪污案。我希望你能去解决这些问题，过几天就启程。我觉得你不会让我失望的，我的孩子，是吗？”罗杰斯柔声细语地问他。  
“我一定会的，父亲，谢谢您信任我。”史蒂夫脸上带上了一丝感动。  
罗杰斯起身，拿了本书随手掩住桌子上的信，看向莎伦，“我还有些事和你说，莎伦，我们去你姑母的温室。”  
接着他又转向史蒂夫，“分别了这么久，我想你想必有不少话想和你的母亲聊一聊，孩子总会把自己的心里的柔软之处告诉自己的母亲，不是吗？到时候我从他那里就可以套出你们这些小家伙究竟怎么看待我的了。”  
史蒂夫看向巴基，看见他温柔地对罗杰斯笑了笑，像是一个真正的母亲。  
他们看着罗杰斯与莎伦走出书房，身影消失在视线里，接着史蒂夫转回头，问他：“你还好吗？”  
巴基视线移到了他的身上，脸颊肉眼可见地红透了，他自暴自弃似的坐到了旁边的沙发上，“还行。”  
史蒂夫坐在了他身边，闻见了若有若无的omega的信息素的气味，“你的发情期还没有结束，抑制剂也没管上多大的用处。”  
巴基点了点头，不好意思看他。  
他伸出手搂住了巴基，半个身子笼罩住了他，嘴唇贴在了巴基的额头上，巴基僵坐在那里，没有反抗也没有迎合。  
“他们会发现的……”他听见巴基小声地对他说。  
“那就让他们发现吧。”史蒂夫说，解开了巴基的扣子，手伸进了他的衣服里，炽热而干燥的掌心紧紧贴着巴基的皮肤。  
巴基急促地喘息了一声，身体瘫软在他怀里，“亲吻我，史蒂夫。”他命令道，眼里水光潋滟。  
史蒂夫当然会满足他，毫无疑问。他低头吻住巴基的嘴唇，牙齿叼着他的下唇，唇齿触碰摩挲，舌头伸进巴基的嘴里，与他搅在一起，用口腔里的所有感官去感知对方，确认对方。  
巴基被他吻得几乎喘不过气来，窝在他的怀里任由他在他的身上上下抚摸，裤子里挺立的阴茎抵着史蒂夫的大腿，情动让他极端地渴求史蒂夫。  
他的手滑进了巴基的裤子里，揉捏着那两团软肉，让人头皮发麻的快感让巴基忍不住又向史蒂夫身上蹭了蹭。于是他们转变了姿势，史蒂夫半躺在沙发上，而巴基跪坐在他的大腿上，裤子被拉到了露出了大半道臀缝，史蒂夫的手正在上面下流地抚摸揉捏，手指还探进了他的臀缝里，指头揉着那个还有着红肿的小穴穴口。  
手上的干燥触感让史蒂夫有些奇怪，他看得出巴基早已动情了，但那小穴却没有分泌出水，这有些反常。  
巴基的手挪到自己的身后，抓住了史蒂夫的手，把他的手指捅进了自己的后穴里，“帮我拿出来。”他对史蒂夫说，双腿发软，整个人趴在了史蒂夫的胸口上。  
史蒂夫的两根手指挤进了那柔嫩的小穴里，松软湿润的触感没有出人意料，他的手指继续深入，接着摸到了一些潮湿的东西。  
他把它夹了出来，被omega湿黏的体液包裹着，然后看清了那是什么：一团棉花，吸满了热潮液。  
巴基有些不安地看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，“如果我还在流水，他们不会让我出来的。”  
那吸水的东西被拿出去后，巴基体内的液体也缓缓渗出了穴口，把股间染湿，让他再次难为情地红了脸。  
“你好聪明。”史蒂夫小声地在他耳边说，用牙尖轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂。  
巴基拥抱着他，把脸贴在他的胸口上，温驯得像一只很乖很乖的猫，“他们过会儿就回来了。”  
“那我听得到。”史蒂夫说。  
他解开裤子上的扣子，掏出已经昂扬挺立的阴茎，它青筋暴起，顶端溢出几滴透明的液体，带着一种青年人特有的急迫与狰狞。  
巴基顺从地跟着他的动作，在上面坐了下去，结合处滴下的液体殷湿了一小块沙发上的绣花布料。巴基伸手搂住他的脖子，亲吻他的额头、鼻梁、眼皮、嘴唇。  
他的手伸进巴基的上衣里，揉着omega柔软的胸脯，巴基的阴茎顶在他的裤子上，分泌的前液沾湿了他的裤子。他开始动作起来，阴茎嵌在巴基的肉穴里抽插，发出的淫靡的水声占满了整个书房，一下又一下狠狠捅进深处，带来让两个人都浑身发麻的快感。  
巴基小声地喊着他的名字，声音细若蚊吟，嘴唇被吻得通红，他那双通透的眼睛在午后的阳光中看起来是灰蓝色的，虹膜、瞳孔，全都分明，像是透明的河流，此时上面覆盖了一层情欲的雾气。他亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊，嘴唇温热，湿热的呼吸喷在史蒂夫的脸上，细细密密地吻着他。  
粗大的阴茎能满足发情期中的omega所有的欲求，让他舒服得像只躺在阳光下露出肚皮让人随意抚摸的猫。史蒂夫照顾到了他所有的敏感地带，快感一波高过一波，他迎合着史蒂夫的抽插，任由他撞在自己的肠道深处，带来难以言喻的满足。  
史蒂夫与他接吻，他们都知道要速战速决，但相拥的感觉过于美好，没有谁想要推开对方，甚至想要就这样结合下去，一直到世界末日。  
热潮液像失禁一般从他们的结合处流出来，史蒂夫拿出自己的手帕垫在沙发上，同时肏得更深，让巴基忍不住轻轻尖叫出来。  
“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫轻声地喊着他，觉得自己的意识都快要模糊在这快感里了。  
“……嗯？”巴基软乎乎地回应他。  
史蒂夫嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，亲了一口接着一口，像是在品尝蛋糕似的。“你是我的妻子，巴基，你是我的妻子，我是你的丈夫。”  
巴基浑身哆嗦了一下，没有出声，搂紧了他，史蒂夫听到他的声音有些哽住了。  
“不管现在怎么样，不管你是不是我的母后，巴基，你终究会是我的爱人，你已经是了……我们会当着所有人的面在一起的，我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫说，他的呼吸急促，呻吟中带着痛苦的意味，他那蓝得像冰湖一般的眼睛凝视着巴基，阳光落在他的脸上，像照在阿尔卑斯山上的朝霞，被切割得明暗分明，巴基听到窗外风吹动树叶的声音，哗啦哗啦的，像是在喊叫着什么。  
他伸手捧着史蒂夫的脸，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，眼里流露出无奈，“……我还能怎么办呢？史蒂夫，我的一切都给你了，全都是你的，我全都是你的，史蒂夫，我爱你，我所有的爱都是你的，我爱你。”  
史蒂夫搂紧了巴基，手指几乎在他的背上掐出淤青来，他们饮鸩止渴一般地疯狂做爱，大声地喘息呻吟，像要把对方揉进自己的身体里，omega的穴肉不断地咬合着爱人的阴茎，然后被捣得像一片烂泥，榨取积累着更多的快感，被情欲的绳索死死捆绑在一起。  
他们这次一同到达了高潮，史蒂夫在成结前抽了出去，但精液仍射在了巴基的臀缝上，而巴基射在了他的裤子上，把他俩都搞得一团糟。他们久久地拥抱在一起，嘴唇不离对方的嘴唇，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。  
他俩的信息素几乎把这里搞得一团糟，史蒂夫用手帕给他们简单擦过后，为了掩饰自己裤子上的水渍，干脆把咖啡泼在了自己的裤子上，还沾湿了沙发。  
然后他们开窗散气，也许值得庆幸的是，没有多少人知道史蒂夫的信息素和罗杰斯的一样，他们不会因为信息素的味道而怀疑刚刚这里有人与王后偷情了。  
在那之后，他们依偎在一起，那有些热，但他们都不愿意分开。能够让他们独处的机会并不多，他们不会放弃这个机会。  
罗杰斯和莎伦没过多久就回来了，史蒂夫看见莎伦的眼眶似乎红了不少，对罗杰斯的态度似乎柔和了不少。  
那大概是关于佩姬.卡特的事，罗杰斯收买人心的老一套，即使是过世的前妻，也未尝不可我拿出来收买她的侄女。  
他们回来时见到的是巴基在给史蒂夫擦身上的咖啡渍的场景，史蒂夫连声感激，而巴基的眼里带着心疼，相当典型的母慈子孝的场景。  
史蒂夫注意到罗杰斯又打开了那封信，继续写着，他回想最近的一切，思考着罗杰斯在写给谁。  
罗杰斯让莎伦先走了，留下史蒂夫，让巴基坐在他的身边，适度地开了开玩笑，那看起来像是所有幸福美满的家庭一般。  
史蒂夫知道那仅仅是表象，罗杰斯也只是将身边的妻儿当作工具，而巴基也知道，他们都知道，从一开始就知道。  
“你还记得克劳瑞丝吗？”罗杰斯突然转向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫困惑地抬眼看向他。  
“艾德里安子爵的侄女，我记得你俩小时候玩得挺好的，你还给她画过画来着，她也是唯一一个不嫌你个子小的女孩儿。明天她也要来了，我猜你应该会很想她吧。”罗杰斯面带笑意说。  
史蒂夫余光看见巴基的瞳孔收缩了起来，他在脑海里搜刮着记忆，回忆着那个叫克劳瑞丝的女孩。  
他隐约想了起来，是的，唯一一个帮着他的女孩儿，可莫名让他想要逃离，包括她的叔叔，明明对他很好，但让他忍不住难受。  
史蒂夫露出惊喜的表情，然后压了下去，保持着沉稳的语气，“哦，我当然记得她，父亲。”


	3. 与戏剧无关

艾德里安子爵在第二天晚上就达到了王宫，罗杰斯为他和出国旅行回来的老公主伊芙准备了一个迎接舞会。  
伊芙是罗杰斯的姐姐，艾德的母亲，自从她丈夫去世后，她就说自己要献身于神，去年说要去国外朝拜，花了不少钱，昨天才回来。  
而史蒂夫的表哥，艾德似乎把他俩曾经的恩怨忘的一干二净，搭着他的肩膀对舞池里的名媛指指点点。  
英俊而强壮的第四王子，战功卓越，同时还继承了他生父格兰特伯爵的爵位，还刚刚成年而已，自然成了舞会中omega们的焦点，应付不过来的玫瑰、牛奶、香橙等之类的omega体香让史蒂夫几乎喘不过气来。  
“看看这个婊子，他在床上叫得可动人了，你要不试一试？”艾德在他耳边说，眼睛盯着不远处的一个穿着黑色鲸骨裙的男性omega，饥渴一般地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫随着他的视线看过去，那是某位上议院议员的独子，淫荡放浪名声在外，就史蒂夫知道的名流Alpha，大多与他有过一腿。  
或许是注意到史蒂夫与艾德在看他，那位omega回过头来，勾起嘴唇笑了笑，啜了一口杯子中的酒，朝他们走了过来。  
史蒂夫收了脸上多余的表情，转回身向身边的一位名媛举杯。  
“嘿，你不想试试吗？”艾德悄声问他。  
“我不喜欢吃别人剩下的。”史蒂夫回答道。  
他听见艾德阴阳怪气地笑了一下，接着扭头对走过来的Omega道：“去找别的人敞开大腿吧，这位显然还是个纯情的处男。”  
这位Omega显然更愿意相信自己的魅力，“那正好，我更喜欢让处男主动扳开我的双腿。”  
史蒂夫并不想在这里陪艾德的社交圈子消磨，他当作没听见，主动邀请面前的那位beta名媛，“咱们去跳支舞？”  
“王子殿下，视而不见是不是有些缺乏王室的礼仪？”史蒂夫没想到这个omega会主动至此，甚至上前来拦住了他和那个beta的去路。  
这让史蒂夫有些头疼，他实在讨厌和这类人接触，以往都是直接让别人把这类人拖下去了事，现在碍于场合，他还不能有损什么王室颜面。  
他凝视着面前那个烦人的omega，斟酌着如何打发走他，而同时他也感觉到了身边那个夹在中间的beta的不安。  
“他还不错。”艾德在旁边补充说。  
一时史蒂夫有些想笑，他觉得自己简直像被妓女与拉皮条的堵住了。  
不过是想拉他上船罢了，机会多的是，何必现在弄得这么极端。  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，松开挽着身边女孩的手，把酒杯放到一边，“那现在你介意我请你去跳支舞吗？”  
这个omega忍不住笑得有些得意，瞥了那女孩一眼，“荣幸之至。”  
如果麻烦就此而止那也还不算糟糕，但在那位omega刚挽上史蒂夫的胳膊时，就有人挤了进来，强行将那omega挤到了一边，挑着眉抬头笑着问史蒂夫：“嘿，又被人为难了？可怜的小史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫看着眼前这张热情洋溢的脸，逐渐回忆起这是那艾德里安子爵的侄女，克劳瑞丝。  
她分化成了一个女性omega，穿着深红色的裙子，一头乌黑亮丽的卷发被整齐地盘好，珍珠耳钉上挂着朦胧的光，面孔成熟而妩媚，但眉眼之间仍然是一种过分的热情与活泼。  
史蒂夫装出惊讶的神情，“啊，是你？我早该想到你也会来的，好久不见！”  
她挽住史蒂夫的胳膊，无视了旁边的另外几个人，“我想你一定不会介意陪你的克劳瑞丝姐姐跳支舞的，毕竟当初临走前你还答应了我来着，还说要给我画一幅画，现在不正是时候吗？”  
“当然，我这七年来一直在想你。”史蒂夫冲她笑了笑，被她拉进舞池里。  
透过人群，他看见那个beta女孩窘迫地离开，而艾德的眼睛眨也不眨地黏在克劳瑞丝身上，至于那个花名在外的omega，脸上带着愠怒，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你变了很多。”克劳瑞丝的手搭在他的腰上，带着脉脉的温情道。  
“我自己没太察觉到这一点。”  
“原来孩子们都不喜欢你的，觉得你瘦小好欺负，但是我知道，你比他们中的所有人都会更有出息。”她抬头盯着他的眼睛说。  
他们在舞池里随着音乐轻轻摇动身体，他好像听见了什么声音，但只能集中注意力来看着克劳瑞丝。  
“我很庆幸那时有你陪着我，还有我的母后，不过成年人总是无法理解孩子，不是吗？还好有你。”他对她款款深情道。  
克劳瑞丝看向了他的身后，于是在一个转身后，他也向那个方向看过去。  
“哦，我的舅舅一直很仰慕王后，就像他崇拜国王一样。不过他也很心疼王后，他总是念叨着，王后的年龄比他的弟弟还小呢。”她陪着他看向走进舞池的那两个人。“虽然说这么说有些不敬，但他总是把王后当作自己的弟弟来看，总是会忍不住为他担忧心疼。”  
史蒂夫看着艾德里安的手搭在了巴基的腰上，另一只手与巴基的手五指扣拢，然后随着旋律起舞。  
一股难以言状的火焰突然在他的心里升腾了起来。  
“王后好像也把舅舅当成好友了，在此之前，我从来没有见到王后笑得这么开心过。”克劳瑞丝接着说，那像是在说：你爱你的母亲，他现在使你的母亲开心，所以你也该敬重他才对。  
史蒂夫看见巴基被艾德里安的笑话逗乐了，他想笑，但顾忌着凝视着这一切的罗杰斯又不敢笑得太过分。  
他让他笑了，即使是在罗杰斯面前。嘿，原来还有其他人也可以让他开心……不过是一个善于迎奉的油腔滑调者罢了……  
“你在看什么？”克劳瑞丝问他。  
史蒂夫回过头来，看着她开心的脸孔，“我觉得在这里有些闷的慌，我是说，我有好多东西想和你单独聊一聊，至少不是在这里。”  
“那咱们去戏院吧？今晚会有一个很美的演员来演一场新的戏，我想看那个很久了，艾德里安舅舅也说想请王后去看看。”她对他说。  
“其实……”史蒂夫眼里带上了几分诚恳，“我有点想带你去我的生活里看一看，我回到王宫这些天来，都还没有适应现在的生活。”  
“关于军队里的吗？”  
“是的，一个军事爱好者的俱乐部，希望你不要嫌我枯燥。”他说完朝她自嘲般地笑了笑。  
“那等什么呢？”克劳瑞丝冲他眨了下眼，拉着他的手走出舞池。  
“等等，”史蒂夫说，“外面有些冷，我去给你拿一件衣服。”  
他让克劳瑞丝在那里喝一杯酒等着他，然后走向了艾德，不动声色地朝自己身后使了使眼色。  
于是艾德明白了他的意思。  
这个女孩口中所谓的“照顾与过去的回忆”，也不过就是那三四天罢了，史蒂夫都有些惊叹自己和她的记忆力之好。  
如此主动地向王宫里备受冷落的两个人示好，这对舅侄本身就疑点重重。明明身份较低，却可以仗着罗杰斯的信任在王宫中赢得尊重，这本身就很不简单。  
他为克劳瑞丝拿了一件大氅，给她披上后陪她坐上了马车，离开了王宫。  
艾德那所谓的“军事爱好者俱乐部”离王宫并不远，大约是几条街的距离。马车停在了一个巷子前，史蒂夫拉着克劳瑞丝的手下了车，走进了巷子里。  
那里有一扇为他们敞开的门，他们走了进去，门接着就关上了。里面是一个极普通的房间，一面墙是书架，一面墙是通往里面的门，一面墙是壁炉，房子中间摆着一张放着沙盘的桌子。  
史蒂夫让她在桌子旁的沙发上坐了下来，旁边有几个正在看报纸的男人。  
“我去给你拿点喝的，你想喝点什么？”史蒂夫问她。  
“一杯红茶。”她抬头看着他说，眼里带着一种柔情蜜意。  
史蒂夫点了点头，走进了那扇通往内部的门。  
那里面是一条走廊，周围都是各式各样的门，他在走廊尽头看到了艾德，眼里闪着兴奋地看着他。  
“我有些事得先走了。”史蒂夫对他说，“她想喝一点红茶。”  
艾德对他露出了一个暧昧的笑。  
能在罗杰斯与第一王子那里两边讨好，想来也不至于连这种事都摆不平吧？如果摆不平，还妄图攀高枝，又实质上无权无势，也只能忍着。

史蒂夫从走廊尽头的房间走了出去，坐上马车去了剧院。  
王子的身份总是格外好用，他从后门进去时没有遇到一点阻拦，问了看马的小厮艾德里安子爵在哪个包厢时，就有人抢着告诉了他。  
他让人去把艾德里安喊出来，让小厮以他的名义把一枚宝石胸针送给艾德里安。接着史蒂夫带了一捧鲜花过去，走到包厢门口，让看门的卫兵去帮他把这花送给女主角。  
然后他静悄悄地走了进去，从后面搂住了那个坐在沙发上，专注地看着舞台的人。  
巴基被他的动作惊了一下，回过头来见到是他，于是就放心了。  
史蒂夫把给他带的吃的放在桌子上，然后吻了吻他的额头。  
“你不是在和那个女孩跳舞吗？怎么过来了？”巴基转过身，用手环着他的脖子问。  
史蒂夫又亲了亲他的嘴，“隔着人群看到你，然后我路都忘记怎么走了。”  
巴基被他的话弄得有些脸红，然后看着他眼里慢慢绽开的笑意，自己也忍不住跟着笑了出来。  
史蒂夫坐到了沙发上，揽着巴基的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，下巴放在他的头发上，然后把桌子上的零食拿过来，给他剥坚果。  
“你穿裙子了。”史蒂夫说，把一粒松子喂进巴基的嘴里。  
“我也没办法……omega都得穿这个，然后去跳舞什么的。”  
他低头看着那件白色的裙子，“你束腰了？”  
“他们说我腰太粗。”  
巴基感觉到搂着他的胳膊紧了紧，然后史蒂夫问他：“难受吗？”  
“还行，就是有些不太喘的过来气。”  
史蒂夫从沙发上滑了下来，跪在他的脚边，伸出手搂住他的腰。巴基抱住他的脖子，低头吻在他的嘴唇上。  
他们先是浅浅地亲吻对方的嘴唇，接着唇瓣揉到了一起，然后是唇舌交缠，黏糊糊地吻在一起。史蒂夫的一只手握着巴基的脚踝，顺着绸制的紧身裤摸进了裙子里，抚上了他的胯间，轻揉着那已经动情的地方，另一只手揽着巴基的腰，与他吻得难舍难分。  
“别……”双唇刚一分开，巴基就喘息着在他耳边说，“艾德里安回来了。”  
史蒂夫抬头看着他的眼睛，他也看着史蒂夫的眼睛，那双蓝眼睛让他觉得说一个“不”字内心都会疼痛。  
巴基深吸了一口气，“好吧，你想怎么着？”  
然后他看见史蒂夫藏进了桌子下面，拉着他的手让他坐正，借着桌布的遮挡，上半身探进了他的裙子里。  
这让巴基吓得收拢了腿，“史蒂夫，你别……”  
他的话还没有说完，艾德里安就已经推门进来了。  
“王子呢？”他问巴基。  
巴基吸了一口气，勉强露出笑容，“他刚走。”  
“我还没有向他道谢呢。您回去时可以向他传达我的谢意吗？”  
他感觉到史蒂夫的牙齿咬开了他裤子上的扣子，湿热沉重的呼吸喷在他的胯间，让他忍不住汗毛倒竖。  
“当然。”  
“他是来特意看望您的吗？”艾德里安扫视了桌子上的那些零食一眼。  
巴基否认道：“他是去看那个女主角的，你知道的，她很美，史蒂夫才十八岁。”  
一只手塞进了他的裤缝里，把他的裤子缓缓地往下扒，有什么软乎乎的东西隔着他的内衣，舔在他已经挺立的阴茎上。  
巴基端起酒杯，牙尖咬着杯口，堵住了喉咙里的呻吟。  
艾德里安在一边坐下，让身后的侍女给自己倒了杯酒，看向台上：“是的，他确实只有十八岁，不过他的功勋可不像是十八岁的孩子……我记得克劳瑞丝说，他小时候时，只有您最疼他了。”  
巴基笑了笑，一言未发，只是啜了一口酒，让那冰凉的液体缓缓流进喉咙里，镇定他不安的神经。  
史蒂夫将他的裤子褪到了膝盖，然后扯开他的内衣，张口把他的性器含入口中。  
下体进入一个温热湿紧的甬道中，巴基捏紧了酒杯，脆弱而敏感的快感和在这种场合之下的羞耻让他如坐针毡。  
“克劳瑞丝总是念叨他。”艾德里安说，“虽然那时谁也不看好他。她总是说像他那样的人可以成大事，我原来也觉得是小姑娘的胡言乱语，可现在，嘿，她说准了。”  
史蒂夫把他的阴茎吞进喉咙深处，又缓缓吐出，舌面裹着茎身，舔过上面每一处敏感处，又在顶端轻轻吮吸，舌尖抵在那小孔上，唾液与他的前液混合着，流进他的股间。  
“别……”巴基哆嗦了一下，轻哼出声。  
艾德里安回过头来，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”巴基冲他笑了笑说，“刚刚想起一件事，有些太出神了。”  
“王后现在还会常常想起故国吗？”艾德里安突然问道。  
他感觉到史蒂夫的脸蹭在他的阴茎上，嘴唇亲吻着他的囊袋，他把它们含进嘴里吮吸，巴基听见了一些水声。  
巴基抓过桌子上的坚果，剥开果壳，掩盖住自己下身的声音，努力保持自己迷糊的大脑清醒。“有时候也会……”  
他后穴流出来的液体已经沾湿了沙发，不过好在艾德里安是一个beta，他闻不到他的气味。  
“我去年去了一趟您的故国，那里真的很美，民风淳朴，丰饶富足，气候也非常暖和。”  
巴基觉得自己有种射精的冲动，他想把手放到桌子下去阻止史蒂夫的动作，但他又不敢惊动了艾德里安。  
“难怪那样的土地上会养育您这样美貌又英勇的人。”艾德里安恭维道。  
“你说笑了。”巴基听到自己的声音有些颤抖。  
史蒂夫没有让他解放出来，而是换了一个地方折磨他，是的，就是折磨，如果不是有人在这里，他肯定要向史蒂夫发火的。  
他把他的双腿分得更开，让巴基不得不像是半躺在沙发上似的，向他张开双腿。然后他的舌尖，滑进了那个正在流水的小口里。  
巴基打了个激灵，捏紧了手中的坚果。  
“您看起来有些不舒服的样子。”艾德里安关切地问道。  
巴基勉强朝他笑着说：“没，没有，我只是有些困了。”  
“那咱们先回去？”  
“不，我想先看完再说。”可事实上他根本不知道下面在表演着什么。  
舌头挤进了那窄小的甬道里，巴基听见搅动发出的黏糊糊的水声，它舔开里面的穴肉，刺激着里面的敏感点，明明远远不够，却让他有种被填得满满的错觉。  
舌尖扫过穴肉，带来的是难以言喻的痒麻与更深层次的渴望，巴基感觉到自己胸前的乳点醒了起来，他想要史蒂夫咬在那上面，然后用自己的大家伙，真正地撞进来，把他发痒的穴肉驯服，操到熟透乖巧。  
“我从那里为您带了个礼物。”艾德里安说着，从胸前的口袋里掏出了一个东西。  
哦，史蒂夫……巴基在心里默默喊着，缩紧了肠肉去回应那在他体内的舌头，他浑身上下都已经被欲火点燃，敏感得不像话。他的双腿情不自禁地架在了史蒂夫那宽厚的肩膀上，用软嫩敏感的大腿内侧缠住他的脖子。  
巴基竭力维持一个能看的表情，然后看着艾德里安的动作，看他从怀中取出了一个画册。  
艾德里安打开它向他展示里面的图画，说这是哪里那有是哪里，不过想必他都见过。  
是的，他当然都见过，那个堡垒，那个草原，那个河流，他都见过，可他现在该死的只是想要艾德里安闭嘴滚蛋，然后让他在那里被史蒂夫操到欲仙欲死。  
周围传来了雷鸣一般的掌声，巴基与艾德里安这才注意到戏剧已经结束了。他们一起鼓着掌，然后巴基回过头来对艾德里安说让他先走，他等史蒂夫一起回去。  
艾德里安带着他的侍从刚走出包厢，巴基就把那桌布拉了起来，但一只手握住了他的脚踝，把他拖进了桌子下面。  
史蒂夫彻底地把他的裤子与裙子扒干净，然后解开自己的裤子，一下子挤了进来，让他满足地叹息了一声，眼角还挂着焦急的泪光。


	4. 吻

他后半夜才回去，带着史蒂夫咬的满身的牙印红痕与酸疼的腰肢。  
他让史蒂夫在他身体里成结了，这个毛头小子抱着他，趴在他身上，闭着眼睛像睡着了似的，也不管他后面胀得都有些疼。他低头去亲他的额头，于是史蒂夫睁开眼睛，又在他锁骨上啃了几口，口水弄得他一身。  
史蒂夫让他俩的随从都先回去了，然后拖着他在桌子下面做了第一次，接着又把他带到外面自己的庄园里，一直做到了后半夜。  
王宫里几乎所有佣人都休息了，只有几个史蒂夫带来的侍女领他回到自己的房间。罗杰斯总是会在他的情妇那里过夜，他们结婚九年了，其实从来也没有同过房，甚至在一个房间里待过一个晚上都没有。  
这段婚姻本身就是一种互相折磨。罗杰斯用几个城市把他换了过来当俘虏，让这位曾经骁勇善战的王子被关在这里当作生育机器，仅仅是为了羞辱他，以报他当年在战场上一箭射死罗杰斯第二个孩子的仇。  
那个孩子是罗杰斯与佩姬.卡特的养子，因为罗杰斯与卡特都是alpha的缘故，他们只能过继卡特堂妹的孩子，他们重视他，把他当作王位继承人，送到战场上试炼，然后遇到了当时正意气风发，战无不胜的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。  
可巴基把这些事情原委告诉史蒂夫时，他只是像只小狗一样咬着巴基的手指，对于第二王子的评价只有“真惨”二字，然后又不怀好意的把手伸进了巴基的内衣里。巴基几乎怀疑他是精虫上脑了，要不是看到他央求的眼神。那双水光闪烁的蓝眼睛里分明说着“别提别人了，快看看我”。  
于是巴基看着他，接着又被他给上了。  
史蒂夫不喜欢听他说别人，尤其是罗杰斯。但他喜欢听巴基谈论起自己的故乡，说起那里的风车，还有开满野花的草丛，然后轻轻地吻他的眉心，他喜欢巴基喜欢的一切。  
巴基记得他小时候可没有这么皮，史蒂夫小时候可是一个又倔又可爱的小孩子，虽然瘦小得像根豆芽菜似的，被其他孩子孤立，但一直都善良得不像话。巴基也是因此才格外心疼他，把他经常带在自己身边，把所有的爱给他。  
他回想起来，改变史蒂夫的或许不是那六年的军旅生涯，或许自从他的生父，格兰特伯爵去世后，在他强忍着泪水到处寻找巴基，却撞见的是巴基被罗杰斯让人打倒在地时，事情就发生了改变。  
格兰特是罗杰斯的堂弟，是他的鹰犬，但罗杰斯似乎是打算培养第三王子的鹰犬。  
也许一切都能如罗杰斯的意就好了。  
巴基在没让人给他点亮灯，而是在月光中摸黑进了房间，脱下那身可笑的皱巴巴的裙子。  
“玩得尽兴吗？”黑暗中一个沙哑的声音传了出来。  
巴基手一抖，手中的衣服险些掉在地上，“罗杰斯？”他强作镇定地问。  
“艾德里安带你去看的是什么戏剧？他们说你很喜欢那个女主角。”老人从椅子上站了起来，缓缓走进月光中。  
还好他洗了个澡，巴基想。  
“没什么有意思的。”他回答道，抓紧了手中的衣服。  
罗杰斯靠在了床边，“你可以继续换你的衣服，毕竟我们已经结婚九年了。”  
巴基没让自己笑出声。还好没有开灯，罗杰斯不至于看见他一身欢爱过后的痕迹，他脱了内衣，换上了睡衣。  
罗杰斯盯着黑暗中的那个年轻人的身影，四肢健美匀称，即使是被常年关在王宫中身材也没有怎么走样，肌肉变得有些松弛了，反而带上了一丝肉欲般的性感。浑身上下，每个细胞无不散发着年轻人特有的气息，让人难以移开双眼。  
他比一般的omega都要强壮不少，在战场上人们一度以为他是一个alpha，除了生理结构，他也确实和其他alpha没有什么不同，不，甚至还要比大多数的alpha卓越。  
“我没记错的话，剧院在九点就关门了，艾德里安又带你去什么地方玩了？”罗杰斯的声音更加沙哑了。  
“哦不，没有，戏剧结束后我就跟他分开了。”巴基心里一紧。  
“嗯哼？”  
“我出来时遇到了史蒂夫，然后去他那里吃了一些东西，喝了点酒，睡了一会儿。”巴基咽了一口唾沫说。  
“我记得他的那几个庄园，总不比王宫近吧？”罗杰斯起身走向他问。  
巴基揪紧了身上的睡衣。“他……还有些话想找我说。”  
罗杰斯走到了巴基的面前，他是个老人了，可个子并不矮，腰背笔直，遮住了从窗外照到巴基脚边的月光。  
“你很喜欢这个孩子，我没见过你像亲近他那样亲近我们其他的孩子。”罗杰斯说。  
巴基露出一个苍白的笑容：“大概是因为其他孩子不像他那样总是孤零零的吧。”  
“有时候我希望你也对我们其他的孩子上点心，别总是偏心他一个。虽然他们都大了，可你毕竟还是他们的母后。”罗杰斯说着，伸出手捏住了他的下巴，凝视着他的眼睛。  
哦，他对史蒂夫那可不只是偏心。巴基在心里干巴巴地笑道。  
“我以为王后其实是囚犯的一个代名词，只要好好坐牢就行了，没想到还要服劳役。”  
罗杰斯的脸慢慢凑了过来，鼻尖几乎贴着他的鼻尖，他看见罗杰斯那双眼睛，那很像史蒂夫的。一瞬间他以为他要吻他，但罗杰斯只是把他的下巴捏得生疼，然后松开了手，转身朝屋外走去。  
巴基看着他走出了房间，一时松了口气，揉了揉脸，背靠在衣柜上缓缓滑了下去。  
这老家伙应该没有性能力了，不然他要是想要做些什么的话，就会发现自己的王后已经被人喂得熟透了。  
巴基有些想笑。

见到克劳瑞丝时，史蒂夫有些惊讶，而看到旁边冲他使眼色的艾德后，他就了解了个大概。  
好吧，成事不足败事有余的废物，他想让艾德对克劳瑞丝做些什么时，没想到这货开始装起好人来了。  
“原来你约我出去只是个幌子，抛下我一个人去向那个女演员示好才是你真正的想法！”克劳瑞丝面带愠怒地朝他说。  
他去给那个女演员送花的事，应该传得不少人都知道了。  
如果都这么以为的话，那就这样吧。  
“抱歉……”史蒂夫朝她笑道，“我只是想找她单独说几句……”  
她盯着他的脸，看上去有些咬牙切齿，史蒂夫坦然盯着她的眼睛，下一秒她笑了出来，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“嘿，如果你想去做什么的话，没必要瞒着我，我会帮你的，不管是不是泡妞什么的，毕竟咱俩可是朋友。”  
他一时有些琢磨不清她的想法，不过保持着温和的表情，凝视着她。  
克劳瑞丝换了身深绿色贴身的裙子，耳边夹着一朵白色玫瑰，绿色的梗茎隐在黑色卷发之中，红唇鲜艳，脖子上是一串普通的珍珠项链……他想起七年前她是红色的头发。  
“你真美。”他对她说，有些出神，她的装束让他隐隐约约想起了什么，但一时又不清楚。  
那种怪异的感觉让他心悸，史蒂夫下意识环顾四周，他看见巴基和他的妹妹尼雅一起走了进来，这种奇怪的感觉又瞬间消失不见了。  
克劳瑞丝伸手挽住了他的胳膊，和他一起走向餐桌。  
罗杰斯请了艾德里安与克劳瑞丝到王宫里共进晚餐。第三王子因为公务离开了城里，而老公主伊芙说要去泡温泉来疗养身体，罗杰斯向客人解释说。  
“我也打算去。”史蒂夫看见坐在他对面的巴基说。  
巴基没有抬起头，只是低着头切了一块牛肉，沾了沾碟子里的酱汁，送进嘴里。  
“当然了，王后。”罗杰斯和颜悦色道，伸出手轻轻搭在巴基的左手上，“我们后天去春季狩猎，会在薇儿丝妹妹的温泉山庄里住几天的。”  
那该死的老年斑。史蒂夫盯了几秒，视线挪回自己的食物上。  
“春季狩猎？”艾德里安听到这个词扬起了眉毛。  
“这一直是罗杰斯家里的习俗，阁下也有兴趣参与吗？”罗杰斯笑着问艾德里安。  
“公爵经常喜欢喊上我去打猎，原来是从小就培养的兴趣。”  
克劳瑞丝靠近了他，小声地在他耳边说：“国王原来精力还这么旺盛。”  
史蒂夫的视线落回了罗杰斯搭在巴基手上的那只手，“是啊。”他说。  
“克劳瑞丝姐姐也会去吗？”在罗杰斯与艾德里安聊起来的当儿，坐在巴基旁边的尼雅突然开口问。  
罗杰斯的目光移到了克劳瑞丝身上，他多看了几眼，虽然脸上的表情没有变化，但所有人都能感觉得到。  
“当然，只是不知道这位小姐愿不愿意了。”罗杰斯说。  
克劳瑞丝嘴角浮起一抹笑容，偷偷看了眼史蒂夫，说：“非常乐意。”  
史蒂夫喝了口酒，他往后靠在了椅子上，抬起头，看到了墙壁上挂着的画像。  
那里面是一个女人，黑色卷发，鲜艳的红唇，脸上棱角分明，脖子上挂着一串简单的珍珠项链。  
他收回视线，看向了对面，看见巴基也在看着他，圆圆的眼睛一眨也不眨，嘴唇上还沾着酱汁。  
他下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后看到巴基学着他把嘴唇上的酱汁舔掉了，把自己的嘴唇舔得水光淋漓。  
史蒂夫捏紧了手中的叉子，喉头发干。

饭后，罗杰斯将史蒂夫叫去了书房，让他下个月二号启程。  
今天是十九号。  
他出来时在走廊里看到了巴基，他站靠在窗户边，身边还有那只第三王妃的猫，这是史蒂夫回来这么久第一次看到它。他很好奇这么多年过去了，这只讨人厌的猫居然还活着。  
巴基在那里等他。  
他们并肩走过拐角，走下楼梯，看到佣人们在忙着收拾，于是他们走出了王宫，那边艾德的马车还没走。  
史蒂夫回头看了巴基一眼，踏上了马车，他没想到巴基会跟着踏了上来，然后在这窄小的车厢里拥紧了他。史蒂夫回搂住巴基，把他抱在怀里，然后低头含住了巴基的唇瓣，像饥不择食一般疯狂地吮吸他的唇舌，舌头伸进他的口腔里搅动，细细地连一个角落也都没有放过。  
史蒂夫紧紧搂着巴基，手掌揉着他的背，像要把他揉碎似的。巴基把手探进了他的裤子里，抬起头舔着嘴唇望着他，“我可以……”  
“不行。”史蒂夫阻止了他，尽管他俩现在都气喘吁吁，脸涨的通红，眼睛在黑暗中像是要发光一般。  
“我帮你，就一会儿。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫捧起他的脸，又狠狠地在他的嘴唇上亲了几口，把他的嘴唇亲得红得快滴出血一般，接着抬手用拇指擦掉了上面的口水，试图把它的血色揉散。  
“会有气味的。”史蒂夫忍耐着对他说。  
“好的。”他把脸埋进史蒂夫的怀里，看上去有些沮丧。  
史蒂夫抱着他，犹疑了一下，问：“罗杰斯，他没有对你做什么吧？”  
“没有。”巴基说，他显然对这个话题不太在意，又抬起头来，新奇地看着史蒂夫的脸，像是第一次看到他一般，“你真的长大了。”他说。  
他的话让史蒂夫觉得有些好玩，“难道你要因为这个不想再照顾我吗？”  
“才没有。”他说，缓缓松开了搂着史蒂夫的手。  
史蒂夫又吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，他心里突然涌起一股强烈的不舍与委屈，他想要再抱住他，搂紧他，带着他去自己的庄园里，不让他回到王宫中。  
巴基慢慢推开门，他的手还在拉着巴基的手，依依不舍地，但最终还是得松开。  
史蒂夫看着巴基下了马车，转回头走进了王宫里。


	5. Chapter 5

第三天史蒂夫回到王宫时，看见艾德里安正挽着巴基走出来，似乎在聊着什么东西，让巴基也忍不住笑了出来。  
他把巴基送上马车，站在下面把一个布包放到巴基手里。然后罗杰斯和尼雅与克劳瑞丝走了出来，艾德里安回过身，打算去和自己的外甥女坐一辆车，可是罗杰斯阻止了，让他和自己坐一辆车，而尼雅与克劳瑞丝坐一辆。这才不过两三天的时间，尼雅就已经表现得格外依赖这个新朋友。  
第三王子因为一些事情耽误在了中途，没能回来，于是史蒂夫只是和艾德一起。  
他们在天黑之前到了薇儿丝伯爵的温泉山庄，薇儿丝是罗杰斯的堂姐，一个女性Alpha，曾经战功显赫，如今已经养老退休。  
待一行人吃完晚餐时，已经是夜里了，被领回自己房间里。  
温泉山庄依山而建，温泉由上至下自动流入每间房间里的浴池中，国王王后住在了顶层，泉水也最为甘洌清澈。  
史蒂夫处理了手头的事，避开他人耳目，上了顶楼。  
依旧是分房。  
他站在走廊里，看着隔得极远的两个奢华的房间，不由冷笑。  
有时候他都不知道自己在愤懑着什么，罗杰斯与巴基并没有真正的夫妻关系，对于他来说似乎是件挺不错的事，但他总为巴基感到不平。  
抢走了自由，浪费了青春，折磨着身体。  
他爱巴基，理所当然，所以他要给巴基一切最好的东西，而不是让他这么卑微地生活在阴影之中。

史蒂夫进入房间时，听到了“哗啦”的水声，然后裹着浴巾的巴基从浴室里走了出来，头发还湿漉漉地往下滴水。  
巴基看到他没有显得吃惊，而是朝他笑了一下。史蒂夫走过去，伸手环住巴基的腰，把脸埋在他的脖颈里，把半个身体的重量依靠在他身上。  
“你累坏了吗？”巴基任由他搂着几乎喘不过气，小声地问他。  
“有点。”史蒂夫说，侧过脸在巴基的发间深吸了一口气。  
巴基有些心疼他，他不明白史蒂夫在做什么，从史蒂夫十二岁离开他后，他就开始不知道这个孩子的一切了。  
他总想到史蒂夫还只有十八岁，尽管人们总忘记这一点，可史蒂夫在他眼里总是个孩子。  
嘿，这个孩子现在可是把手往你的浴袍里面塞呢。  
巴基有些脸红，把史蒂夫的手推了出去，然后拉着他坐在了沙发上，给这孩子到了这杯水。“那么，这两天你都在忙什么呢。”  
史蒂夫捧着杯子喝了一口气，又靠到巴基身上去了，他只是朝着巴基笑，巴基觉得他笑得有些傻，没有说他在弄什么。  
不是什么好事，巴基感觉到了，这孩子一旦有什么不好开口的，准不是什么好事。  
他又把手毛毛躁躁地往巴基浴袍里塞，手指摸着上面光裸的皮肤，心满意足地叹气。  
这孩子总要粘着巴基，小时候就这样，长大后也这样，自从他回来的那天晚上后，他就更加变本加厉地粘在巴基身上，一见了他就恨不得把整个人都贴上去，像只刚成年的小狮子，精力充沛，永远也不知足。  
他即使什么也不说，巴基也能明白他的野心，他的想法。  
史蒂夫把杯子放回了茶几上，手伸进巴基的浴袍里，到处乱蹭把巴基的浴袍解开了，挂在肩头上没了任何遮挡的作用，又把脸埋进巴基的胸口里，像只找奶吃的小兽。  
找奶吃的小兽……巴基脸红得更厉害了。  
他被史蒂夫折腾得半躺在沙发上，让史蒂夫趴在他身上。过于亲密的接触让两个人都有些情难自持，巴基感觉到自己股间开始有些滑腻，而年轻的Alpha胯间的东西，正硬邦邦地顶着他的腿。  
“我想带你到格兰特庄园去，”史蒂夫对他说，湿乎乎的呼吸喷在巴基的胸口上，巴基的胸脯变得敏感得不行，乳头硬得发疼，“在乡下的那个。梧桐树下面有个秋千，种了很多花，郁金香、酢浆草、马蹄莲、自生自长的野玫瑰，曾经我妈妈还会在那里烤野玫瑰馅饼。有个女仆叫艾琳娜，她像是我姐姐，会做很多饼干……虽然她们都过世了，但我可以做给你吃。”  
巴基第一次听他提起这么多，除了七年前格兰特伯爵去世时。他又叫他心酸心疼，又叫他欲火焚身，还叫他爱他与日俱增。  
“我父亲给我搭了个树屋，有时候夜里我就睡在那里，他夜里给我讲故事……我想我们以后的孩子也可以住在那里？”  
“史蒂夫……”巴基沙哑着嗓子，把手指伸进趴在他胸脯上的人的头发里，手掌笼罩住他的头部，身体因为对方的抚摸而止不住地发抖。  
他伸出舌头舔舐着巴基硬得像石粒一般的乳头，电流般的快感酥麻了整个胸脯，让巴基浑身颤抖。  
“god……”巴基的声音里带上了一丝哭腔，“好啊，如果我们会有孩子的话……随你怎么样，怎样都好，我会一直陪在你身边…”  
史蒂夫的手顺着巴基的腰线往下滑，抚上了臀肉，手指滑进了股间，那里已经渗出了滑腻的液体，将柔软的穴口打湿。  
“我可以保证，我们一定会的。”史蒂夫说着把手指挤进了巴基的穴口里，现在他要检查一下那生殖腔口的伤怎么样了。  
巴基绷紧了脚趾，眼泪顺着眼角往下滑，喉咙哽咽住了的呼吸听起来像破碎的风声，“我被标记了，”他说，“他在婚礼上就咬破了我的腺体，那天晚上让人用铁片撬开了我的生殖腔，你早就知道的，然后把他的精液与信息素塞进去，永久地标记了我……我不是你的Omega，咱们不可能有孩子的。”  
史蒂夫分开了他的双腿，跪在了他的双腿间，吻了吻他大腿内侧上的嫩肉，“那没关系的，巴基，我们会有办法……有办法的。而且我是你的Alpha，不是吗？你标记了我，我注定没有你就活不下去……这比所有的连接还要强烈。”  
他的手指挤开了穴肉，三根手指在里面缓缓将甬道撑开，暴露出滑嫩柔软的生殖腔口。  
巴基的因为他的手指而腿根软得不行。  
“还疼吗？”史蒂夫问他。  
“痒，一点点…偶尔会痒，快好了。”巴基颤抖着声音回答。  
史蒂夫俯身在他的会阴上吻了吻，金发扎在巴基的大腿根上，微微的痒痛让他下意识想要合拢双腿。  
但是史蒂夫没让他来得及并上腿，就抓着他的膝盖，把他拖到了身下，俯身吻在他的嘴唇上。  
一个棒极了的吻，满足感难以言喻，史蒂夫的温度从唾液传达至他的口腔里，慰藉了他这两天的想念。  
他思念他，这才一两天没见而已。  
他们互相依偎着温存，年轻的Alpha搂着他的爱人，与他慢慢地吻着，彼此之间呼吸越来越沉重，像燃烧得越来越旺盛的火焰。巴基把手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，让他们的皮肤亲密无间地贴在一起，湿润、温暖的唇齿之间的缠绵让人眩晕，史蒂夫的阴茎隔着他裤子的布料抵在巴基的穴口上，刺激得它下意识地收缩，流出的淫液沾湿了史蒂夫的衣服。  
一吻终了，史蒂夫直起身来解开衣服，巴基跟着他坐了起来，身子贴在史蒂夫的胸膛上，抬头吻着脱下上衣后露出来的胸脯和锁骨，炽烈的情欲让他不自觉地用胯间勃起的小巴基在史蒂夫的大腿上蹭来蹭去。脱完了衣服的史蒂夫搂住巴基，把他按回了沙发里。  
情动的Omega身体加上刚才的扩张让史蒂夫进入得轻而易举，硕大的Alpha阴茎深深地嵌入那柔软的甬道中时，巴基轻哼了一声，然后伸手双臂搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，抬起头来咬住了史蒂夫的下唇，几近疯狂地亲吻索取爱人的津液。他们的身体纠缠紧扣在一起，最敏感的地方感觉到爱人的温度就足以让人疯狂了。  
史蒂夫双手搂着巴基的腰，挺动腰身，粗硬的阴茎将肠壁撑满，碾压着所有的脆弱的敏感带，让巴基身体发软，双腿却还不依不饶地缠在史蒂夫的腰上。  
他一下又一下操得极深，满得巴基喘不过气来，那温柔高热的的小穴犹如一个名为巴基.巴恩斯的天堂，紧紧地吮吸包裹着他，快感从他们的结合处攀遍全身，而那多汁的肉穴，随着他的每一下操弄都流出淫水来，湿哒哒地将深红色的沙发布料染成了酱色。  
史蒂夫松开了巴基的嘴，狂热地亲吻巴基的脖子，在上面吮吸出一个又一个红痕，慢慢移到了他的胸前，用牙齿咬在他粉红的的乳晕上，咬得几乎破皮，像要流血了似的，手指捏着他柔软的臀肉，印下鲜红的指痕。而巴基紧紧搂着他的背，指甲嵌进他后背上的肌肉里，臀肉随着他的动作而迎合着，让他操得更加激烈。  
他喜欢玩弄巴基的乳头，而巴基也喜欢被他折腾那里，挺着胸迎合到他嘴里，疼痛与快感交织，史蒂夫听到了巴基喉咙里带上了哭腔，但没关系，他知道巴基喜欢这样，喜欢这种激烈疯狂的性爱。这样的做爱犹如世界末日前一刻的纵情狂欢，总是这样，想不起来事后该如何处理脖子上的痕迹。  
肉体拍打的声音充满了整个房间，夹杂着淫靡的水声和巴基自己的呻吟，毫不加掩饰地全都流露出来。性交的快感让巴基的子宫酥麻发热，他腾出一只手轻轻抚在自己的小腹上，感受到那里被史蒂夫顶到凸起，阴茎对肠壁的碾压甚至带来了子宫渴望被填满的欲求，他想要史蒂夫完全打开他，让他在他面前变得毫无隔阂，像被剥掉壳的软体动物，然后在他的生殖腔里成结，使他受孕。  
尽管被铁片撬开损伤过生殖腔，但Omega渴望他爱人的基因的本能依旧没有消失，而且他也清楚，他也唯有会对史蒂夫这样。他唯一地爱着史蒂夫，只有史蒂夫能让他安心地放下一切创伤与顾虑，让他单纯地靠本能行动而不被伤害。  
史蒂夫抓住了巴基的左脚脚腕，把他的小腿架到自己的肩膀上，然后抽出阴茎，又狠狠地插了进去，龟头抵着暴露出来的生殖腔口擦过。过载的快感让巴基尖叫出声，双手不安地紧紧抓着史蒂夫宽阔的双肩。但史蒂夫并没有就此停止，而是就此一直照顾着那里，碾在那里抽插。  
身体最深处雷炸开般的快感让巴基忍不住流着眼泪连连哀求：“慢一点……史蒂夫，拜托，别，太……我承受不了了，史蒂夫……”  
但史蒂夫并没有停下来，他知道换了个位置没多久后巴基会主动地用生殖腔口摩擦他的阴茎来慰藉最深处的欲望。他把那里操得发软，大量的液体从生殖腔口的小缝里渗出来，彻底把沙发搞得一团糟。  
“你说他会听见吗？在其他房间里。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边说，感觉到身下小穴瞬间把他“咬得”紧紧的，“还是他已经在怎么准备明天如何砍我们的头了？”  
“我不怕……”巴基从快感中稍微回过神来，泪眼朦胧的，“只要待在你身边，我不建议绞死还是断头，死在一起也挺好的。”  
史蒂夫吻着他的额头，吻着他的眼皮，巴基的生殖腔口已经被他操得柔软一片，但仍然无法为他打开，只有那小缝增大了一线。


	6. 迪恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （部分国家名称编自古希腊城邦，au是架空的，与古希腊背景无关_(:з」∠)_自己起不好啊啊啊，希望别出戏）没有任何zhengzhi相关的概念知识，文中提到的全是胡诌，有bug希望诸君一笑了之。本来想继续肉的，但决定先放一放

关于南方边境的西亚运河，又与邻国克厘起了冲突，几个士兵怀疑是走私犯，走火击毙了克厘的货船上的船员，这让克厘的人大为光火。  
接着，关于运河的归属又开始争论了起来，克厘人斥责西梅拉在运河附近安插军队，而谁知道克厘自己有没有这么做，本来是件彼此心照不宣的事，结果因为西梅拉的走火，这件事反而成了西梅拉的理亏。  
于是，既然西梅拉在西亚运河附近驻军了，那么克厘要求也要在运河对面驻军，加上之前他们背地里的驻军，谁知道他们会在那里安放多少军力呢？  
内阁会议召开了好几轮，罗杰斯的脸色也看不出个端倪。西梅拉一直在和东边的昔兰尼交火，难以腾得出手来对付克厘，这次克厘的借机生事，天知道他们是不是和昔兰尼勾搭到了一起去了。  
如果西梅拉承认了驻军的事，那么西亚运河附近的城市将会更加难过，从运河上来往的商业线也会受挫。但驻军已经是铁板钉钉的事了，克厘一再施压，罗杰斯不得不将在与昔兰尼交战的前线上的一个军团与两位将军召回了首都，保持强硬的态度。两位将军中，其中之一正是第四王子史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
可克厘似乎毫无惧色，终日派遣军队在运河上巡逻演练，而另一边的昔兰尼反击的火力也加大了，攻陷了好几个城镇。  
最终的会议讨论还是觉得这样下去不是个办法。尽管西梅拉是个古老的强国，九年前与阿芙罗的战争虽然胜利了，但也几乎拖垮了西梅拉的经济。战争最终以国王罗杰斯与阿芙罗王子詹姆斯和亲结束。加上这五六年来与昔兰尼的摩擦不断，战火一直没有停息，而且这两年甚至有了越演越烈的样子，西梅拉国内的状况根本没有好转多少。  
也许现在和平是最重要的，西梅拉需要喘息的时间。罗杰斯最终决定先向克厘妥协，同时与昔兰尼休战。  
然而这个消息并不能使所有人松一口气，双方驻军后最倒霉的是西亚运河附近的人民。暴乱与起义发生了，一个民zu集结起来开始反抗驻军，战火迎风而起，点燃了半条运河。  
于是第三王子便被派往了西亚运河，镇压起义。

格兰特府邸，两日前。  
史蒂夫乘马车回到府上时，看到了自己书房的灯亮着，大厅的灯也全都点亮了。  
他回到大厅，见到的是仰躺在沙发上的艾德，臂弯里还有一个模样有十五六岁的女孩，毫不收敛的信息素让史蒂夫忍不住皱紧了眉头。  
“堂弟！”艾德一见到他朗声道，“我有个消息要通知你。”  
“等一下，我去洗把脸。”史蒂夫说，艾德嗅到了他身上若有若无的omega信息素的气味，露出了一个心灵神会的笑容。  
史蒂夫转头离开了大厅，到了二楼的书房。  
书桌前坐着一个红头发中年人，个子矮小，嘴里叼着一根香烟，手中捏着一封信。  
“霍根，你们截到了吗？”史蒂夫拉开椅子，在他对面坐下。  
霍根点了点头，“嗯哼。”把手里的信封递给了史蒂夫。  
褐色牛皮纸的信封，封口是暗红色火漆印，特殊的羽翼图案只有少数人知道，国王罗杰斯的秘密印章。虽然不是国家机密类的信件，但需要保密的程度不亚于国家机密。  
史蒂夫裁开了写封信，他不需要担心这个，因为霍根可以把它再伪造得天衣无缝，比罗杰斯的亲笔信还要亲笔信。  
这封信正是罗杰斯让史蒂夫和莎伦卡特去书房时，他正在写的那封信。那天清理完之后，史蒂夫把那封信看了一眼，不过并没有写上几个字。  
浏览下来，霍根看着眼前人的神情变得古怪起来。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“迪恩没死。”史蒂夫答道，合上了手上的信件。  
“迪恩？”霍根愣了一下。  
“第二王子……至少当年他是没死的。”史蒂夫端起旁边的酒，给霍根和自己各倒了一杯。  
霍根拿过酒，押了一口，皱着眉头回想，“我记得当年他是被王后杀死的才对，中箭毙命于沙场。”  
“就这封信来看，他当年应该是没死。”史蒂夫说着把信装回了信封里，“也许是阿芙罗人俘虏了他，巴基…王后以为他已经死了。后来他可能回到了西梅拉，他被俘虏的消息被人拦下来了，罗杰斯当时也不知道他还活着。”  
霍根越发吃惊，“如果他当年就回到了西梅拉，那他怎么还没回到王宫？还是说……”  
“他大概没能活那么久，尽管罗杰斯现在还在派人寻找他。信是写给第一王子的，这些信息也是他提供给罗杰斯的……‘倾尽一切寻找迪恩’，罗杰斯还真的是够偏爱这个孩子的。”史蒂夫把信封交给霍根，让他伪造一份相同的。  
“毕竟是他和佩姬.卡特的养子。”霍根耸了耸肩。  
史蒂夫头枕着胳膊靠在了椅子上，“……想必长得也很像她吧。”  
克劳瑞丝的脸突然从脑海里浮现了出来，黑发红唇……如果把莎伦.卡特的头发染成黑色，会是什么样子呢？  
史蒂夫留下霍根在书房伪造信件，自己洗了把脸回到大厅去。  
艾德依旧坐在那里，手里端着一杯酒，怀中的女孩眼眶微微发红，但依旧温驯地靠在他怀里。  
“什么事？”史蒂夫坐在了他对面。  
“堂弟，你知道的，咱俩从小一块儿长大。”艾德松开身边的女孩，向前凑了凑，“虽然我总对你动手，但你得知道，我其实是在妒忌你。你功课比我们都好，画的画又好看……还有古怪的性格，我没有半点不好的意思，就是我觉得你和我们所有人都不一样，如果我们中间要有一个特别有出息的，那绝对是你，所以我就嫉妒得不行。”  
史蒂夫没吭声。  
“后来我想清楚了，尤其是听了你在前线的战绩后，我想，如果我跟你是一派的，那么我曾经嫉妒你的那些岂不都是我骄傲的了？”艾德朝他咧开嘴笑，努力表现得和善机敏。  
这就是史蒂夫回来后，他态度一百八十度转变的原因？  
“这些事都过去六年了。”史蒂夫垂下眼睑，伸手从茶几上拿了一杯酒，继而抬起眼来看向他，问：“是什么重要的事要让你连夜赶过来？”  
艾德看着他，暧昧不清地搓着手笑着，欲言又止，看上去似乎是不好开口。  
史蒂夫没追问他，默默地喝着酒凝视着他。艾德咬了咬嘴唇，试探地看着他，接着又变得忧心忡忡起来。  
他们沉默了五六分钟，史蒂夫也喝干了杯子里的酒，而艾德似乎还没有完全放下心来，他像一只惊弓之鸟，不知道该不该把自己的信任交出去，也不敢确定史蒂夫的态度……  
“过来。”史蒂夫对战战兢兢坐在艾德身边的女孩招了招手，毫不加掩饰地打量她露出来的大半雪白的胸脯，让她与自己挤在了一个沙发里。他对艾德笑了笑说，“我想你大概不会在意这么一个omega。”  
艾德愣了一下，“当然不会。”  
“你可以考虑跟我一起去战场的……昔兰尼的omega真的和这里很不一样。”他在女孩脖颈间深吸了一口气说。  
他的堂兄的笑容逐渐轻松了起来，“听说昔兰尼人都相当高大粗野？”  
“不过他们的omega都有一头灰白色的头发，还有一双浅蓝色的眼睛，身躯又热又软。”  
“看起来边境士兵的日子可快活多了嘛。”艾德有些下流地笑道。  
史蒂夫捏着女孩的手，“我向来要让我的士兵们享受最好的。”  
艾德给他和自己倒了酒，“史蒂夫你一直驻守在外，现在既然回来了，西梅拉的那些好处你也该了解一下。”  
“嗯哼。”  
艾德看着他，终于下定了决心一般，吞吞吐吐地说：“我来找你的事，就与这些有关。”  
他抬头去看史蒂夫，堂弟脸上温和的笑容仿佛在鼓励他一般，让他有了继续说下去的力气。“我猜所有人都想知道弗兰克堂哥的母亲的身份吧。”  
艾德把一张黑色的卡纸递给史蒂夫，上面印着几个深绿色的金边花体字：艾德.罗杰，这是个谁都能看得出来的化名。  
“一个地下聚会的邀请函。”艾德解释说，“我在里面进出过好几次了，昨天然后见到了一个长得和弗兰克很像的女人。”  
史蒂夫挑眉看他：“仅仅是很像？”  
“……我的一个小厮告诉我，他从她的手上看到了一枚和弗兰克手上很相似的戒指。”  
他看着面前的堂弟搂着身边的女孩陷入了沉思，感到一丝头皮发麻的心惊胆战。空气越来越安静，艾德开始后悔自己的冲动，他有什么理由认为史蒂夫会愿意针对弗兰克呢？如果史蒂夫支持弗兰克的话，那么这件事自然会被弗兰克知道，而他就像个挑拨离间的跳梁小丑。他居然因为一时脑袋发热就跑了过来，还因为史蒂夫区区几句轻佻话就把一切和盘托出了……他可真的是蠢透了，但是，但是鬼知道罗杰斯那个老头会活多久呢？他必须选择一个队伍才行。  
他居然选择了罗杰斯的养子而不是生子，他真的是疯了，没救了。他肯定会玩完的吧，他就不应该掺一脚，他大可以等局势明朗了再下注，为什么现在要冒这种风险。  
“地下聚会？”史蒂夫开口问道。  
“就是寻乐子的地方，大家聚在一起，什么人都有，什么东西都有，得被邀请了才能进去。”艾德连忙回答道。  
史蒂夫把那张邀请函递给了艾德，朝他微笑，“我有些想去看看。”  
大石落地，艾德靠回了沙发上，汗水这才冒出来，浸湿了内心。“那当然了，科林斯的人巴不得都来认识认识你。”  
“那得麻烦你了。”史蒂夫把酒杯放回了茶几上。  
“夜深了，那我就先告辞了？”艾德站了起来了，示意准备离开。  
史蒂夫也起身，与他拥抱了一下，转头看向那还坐在椅子里的女孩，问艾德道：“介意她在这里留宿一晚吗？”  
艾德的笑容更加轻快了，“当然不介意，你是我的堂弟，想要什么直接开口跟我提就是了。”  
佣人送了艾德离开，这时整理好的霍根也走下楼来，看到那个显然不过十五六岁的女孩不由吃了一惊，疑惑地看向史蒂夫。  
“你顺便把她带走吧，让她回家去。”史蒂夫朝霍根指了指那女孩。  
原本瑟缩成一团的女孩听到了这话，突然鼓起了勇气，小声开口说：“我没有地方可以去了……我的父母把我卖出去的。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，“那你……会做些什么吗？”  
“做、做饼干？”女孩结结巴巴地问。  
“那你留在厨房做饼干吧。”史蒂夫说完转身上了楼。  
霍根回去了，管家将女孩领走了，至于明天怎么向艾德交代，一句“死了”大概就能完事。

罗杰斯正打算和昔兰尼签订停战协约，史蒂夫不需要再回到前线去了。他需要在科林斯（西梅拉首都）开始，虽然罗杰斯就目前看来身强力壮，但连艾德这种花花公子都在为他死后划分势力开始筹备了，一切只会越来越紧迫。  
就目前看来，弗兰克继位是铁板钉钉上的事了，不过谁又知道迪恩是生是死呢？而已经五十岁的第一王子，德里克又是否甘心呢？至少德里克派来的那两个人的就足够可疑了。  
但是巴基……他的巴基，还有他那无辜的格兰特姓氏。


	7. 李子

西山落日时7

nc17预警，李子play，prprpr

巴基又让史蒂夫在他身体里成结了，硕大的阴茎卡在他那柔软的甬道里，把里面几乎撑到了极限，胀得巴基几乎说不出话来。年轻气盛的Alpha将精液浇灌在他的肠道深处，在史蒂夫保持着两个人的连接，让他坐起来坐到自己腿上时，巴基感觉到那坚硬的性器随着他们的动作而在他的体内搅动，让他忍不住脸红。  
史蒂夫把巴基抱在怀里，等着结的消退。他闭着眼睛趴在史蒂夫的怀中，几乎有些昏昏欲睡。  
那孩子的手不老实，在他的背上滑来滑去的，时而捏了捏他的屁股，时而又揉揉他的胸口，又去抚摸他的阴茎，弄得巴基脸红气喘，瞪了他好几眼。  
“那个……”在巴基再一次把他的手从自己肚子上拍开来时，他有些吞吞吐吐地开口了。  
巴基的睡意褪去，抬眼看着他。  
他的男孩突然变得脸红，有些不好意思地开口问：“今天早上，那个艾德里安他……”  
“嗯哼？”巴基示意他继续说。  
“我不是在……也没要管……就是我有些想知道，他和你说了什么，然后给了你什么……”史蒂夫把他搂得更紧了，但没好意思看着他，只是更加小声。“我觉得他好像不是什么……简单的家伙。”  
巴基忍不住笑了出来，抬手摸了摸这孩子一头的金发，短短的，毛茸茸，像一只亲热的熊，结果被他在里面重重地顶了两下作为报复。  
“他又让人给我从阿芙罗带了些东西。”巴基回答说。  
“你就……收了吗？”他看到男孩的脸色几乎完全垮了下去，还要强行掩饰沮丧。  
“嗯哼。”巴基很直接地坦白。  
抱着他的手手指紧了又紧，然后闷闷的声音冒了出来，“你很喜欢吗？”  
他侧过头，在他的男孩耳垂上吻了吻，“是一些李子，阿芙罗的东西我都喜欢。”  
西梅拉没有这种水果，史蒂夫也从未听过这个名词。巴基回身从茶几上拿了一个过来，青色的，草莓一般大，硬邦邦的，还远远没到它成熟的季节。  
“这是水果？”史蒂夫问他。  
巴基把李子塞进了他嘴里，忍着嘴角的笑意说，“是的，我最喜欢的几个之一。”  
史蒂夫于是“咔嚓”一声咬了下去，酸汁溅满口腔，眉毛立即揪成了一个死结，眼角抽搐。巴基忍不住哈哈大笑了出来，捂着笑疼了的肚子抹着眼角笑出来的眼泪。史蒂夫没把嘴里的吐出来或者吞下去，抱着巴基的脸，嘴对着嘴把那咬破了的李子用舌头推进他嘴里，巴基用胳膊推他肩膀，没推动，然后他看到这孩子脸上满脸报复得逞的笑。  
巴基把李子拿了出来，回过头带着满嘴的酸涩去吻史蒂夫，酸味在唾液的交换中淡化，最终变得寡淡，最终分开时，巴基喘了几口气，觉得自己快要窒息。  
结也消退了，史蒂夫从巴基的身体里抽了出来，伴随着小小的“啵”的一声，白色的浑浊液体从被搅得红嫩的穴口中流出，挂在腿间，巴基累得有些气喘，仰躺在沙发上，张着腿，那看起来平添了几分淫靡。  
史蒂夫看着他，眼中露出了些说不清道不明的光芒，俯身将他压在身下，亲昵地吻着他的额头。  
巴基翻了个身，靠在史蒂夫怀里，尽管后穴还没有清理，但他却有着想睡觉了，尤其是在史蒂夫的怀里，明明只是个十八岁的孩子，却踏实温暖得让人安心得不得了。  
他双眼微微闭起，却听见身边的人在说着什么，巴基轻轻哼了一声，把脸埋在史蒂夫的胸膛里，那壮硕的胸肌触感实在是好得很，巴基忍不住在上面蹭了蹭。然后他听清楚了史蒂夫在问他喜不喜欢他。  
小男生就像个患得患失的孩子，生怕大人诓他骗他，于是巴基张嘴在他的胸肌上咬了一口，得了吧，都给你睡了还不喜欢你吗？  
但这孩子好像没完没了了似的，手抚在巴基背上往下摸，捏着他的屁股揉来揉去，揉面团似的。巴基用脚踢了他一下，让他别闹腾了，结果没想到他还把手指探进了巴基的臀缝里，指头挤进微张的穴口，指腹的老茧碾着穴肉揉，刺激得巴基轻声哼哼。  
年轻人的精力好像发泄不完似的，巴基忍不住笑了笑，推了史蒂夫一把让他赶紧操他，结束了就睡觉，而且他现在后穴也是松的，不需要扩张。  
但史蒂夫没理他，两根手指在里面进进出出，交替地抽插着。巴基很快就又被挑起了性欲，收紧着穴肉欲图从史蒂夫的手指上得到更多的快感，两条细长的腿也缠到了史蒂夫的腰间，敞着大腿让他干他。  
可史蒂夫还没进去，取而代之的是，一个又凉又滑、圆滚滚的东西被塞进了他的后穴里，挤开柔嫩的肠肉，被史蒂夫那根该死的手指推进了他的肠道深处。  
巴基这下清醒了，瞪着又圆又大的眼睛问史蒂夫那是什么，那该死的“孩子”只是坏笑着看着他，同时指头按在那东西上面，狠狠地顶撞在巴基的穴肉上，让巴基一下子惊呼了出来。  
冰冷的触感让他胸前的那两个之前被吮得鲜红的小点硬了起来，巴基的声音软成了热腾腾的糖浆，让他别这样，快把那东西拿出去。  
但史蒂夫没有听他的话，非但没有，甚至变本加厉，把另一个圆球塞了进去，沉甸甸地坠在里面柔软的嫩肉里。  
他低头看到了史蒂夫手里还握着的那几个东西，他的那些李子。“别闹了！”巴基撇了撇嘴，李子在他身体里有种莫名的坠涨感。  
但他话音刚落，就又是一枚进入到了他的身体里，巴基哆嗦了一下，那李子似乎唤醒了他身体里的性欲，这让他羞耻的不行，把头埋在史蒂夫怀里，闷闷地问：“你玩够了没有？”  
史蒂夫探手摸了摸他正在流着水的阴茎，笑出的热气吐在他的头发上，让巴基觉得脊椎里痒的不行，然后，又是一枚李子抵在了他的穴口。原本的三个已经把里面装得挺满的了，巴基有种没法合拢腿的错觉，但是第四颗还是被缓缓地，轻轻旋转着，塞了进去，与其他李子满涨地挤在一起。  
太满了，满得有些疼，这些冰冷的果子和史蒂夫的阴茎不一样，它们在里面凹凸不平地撑开他的穴肉，毫不留情。巴基双腿忍不住发抖，收紧的肠道想要自动把它们排挤出去，但最外面的那颗还没到穴口，就被史蒂夫的手指抵了回去，湿哒哒的淫液被它们压榨出来，流了巴基满胯间，也流到了史蒂夫的手腕上。  
看着说服不通，巴基张开腿，把臀部在史蒂夫已经梆硬的阴茎上摩擦，用着又甜又腻的声音催促他赶紧进来。啊……自己这样简直就是个饥渴的荡妇，巴基想要捂脸，不，他不已经饥渴到了和自己的继子偷情了吗？史蒂夫喜欢他主动的样子，他只会对史蒂夫安下心来，主动把自己送上去。  
皮肤之间的摩擦带来的快感让巴基有些心醉神怡，他的阴茎抵在史蒂夫的小腹上，让他忍不住想要加快摩擦的频率。但史蒂夫没有软下心来，他拿着一个格外大的李子强行塞进了巴基的肉穴里，同时也将里面的那些挤进了身体里的更深处。巴基腿一软，跌趴在了史蒂夫身上，坠涨感简直像是穴肉被压垮，压在他的前列腺上，带来了强烈的射精的冲动。  
“你他妈快把这些拿出去然后操我！”巴基瞪着他，然后低头咬在史蒂夫嘴唇上，紧紧叼着他的嘴唇不松口。史蒂夫在穴口处揉着，把里面的果子带动在里面动弹，身体里源源不断地往外流的淫液让巴基甚至有种自己失禁了的错觉。  
“好吧……”这种时候，这孩子居然用撒娇一般的口吻说话，同时还加大了手上的力气。内部又涨又痛，还有些满足不了的快感，巴基眼泪几乎要掉了下来。  
史蒂夫把中指和食指挤进了巴基的肉穴里，指头夹住一枚李子，缓缓往外抽。巴基松了口气，同时有些忐忑，他觉得史蒂夫不可能这么听话。果实从身体里慢慢抽出来时带动的黏腻的声音让巴基忍不住面红耳赤，在体内滑动惊起的微微快感让那可怜的穴肉恋恋不舍地缠住它，直到它被抽出了一半，一些嫩红的穴肉也被带了出来，还往外滴着水。  
但接着，他又用手指把李子快速地推了回去，巴基惊叫一声，电流般的快感划过穴内，还有饱胀的疼痛。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基半晌才回过神来，瞪着他的小男孩。  
但这个恶劣的孩子并没有打算就此而止，另一颗果子又被按在了巴基的穴口处，巴基连忙求他，“装不下了，别弄了……”他还没说完，那颗李子就已经进去了，被史蒂夫用手指把它抵在里面，不让它被挤出来。  
巴基的腿不住地颤抖着，明明后穴里胀痛得要死，可他的阴茎却硬得更厉害了，前列腺液在一刻也不止地往外流淌着。史蒂夫在他的身体里推动手指，用着那些李子操他，快感搞不清楚来自于何方，但巴基感觉到自己下体完全湿漉漉的了，射精的冲动越发靠近，最终，在他忍不住低声呜咽时，史蒂夫抽出了手，把最外面那一颗拿了出来。  
接着，他又从里面把另外的几个拿了出来，最里面的那个极深，手指难以进入，于是巴基不得不红着脸慢慢用力把它排了出来。  
“你给我生了五个孩子。”史蒂夫笑着调侃他。巴基抬起脚，踢在身前人的胸口上，让史蒂夫躺在了沙发上，然后撑着自己酸软的腰，坐上了史蒂夫早已挺硬的老二。铁棍般的性器贯穿进入他那流水流得一塌糊涂的松软肉穴，他渴望这个很久了。史蒂夫抓着他的胯把他摁在自己的阴茎上，不让他有逃离的空隙，然后狠狠地操他，把他那肉穴插到了汁水四溅。  
巴基手撑在史蒂夫的胸口上大声呻吟，即使双腿已经酸软得不像话，但仍然配合着史蒂夫的动作，让那坚硬如铁的性器在自己的生殖腔口上狠狠摩擦。快感接踵而至，电流一般窜遍全身。穴口被堆上操出来的白沫，“咕叽咕叽”淫荡的淫水声充斥了房间，听起来让人面红耳赤。  
……他要被操烂了，巴基轻手摸了摸自己子宫的所在之处，突然有些恨不得被史蒂夫操烂操穿，让他沉浸在这种快感里。  
巴基出来得很快，因为之前折腾的原因，没多久就全都射在了史蒂夫的小腹上。然后懒洋洋地趴在了史蒂夫的胸口上，任由自己已经被操干到松软的小穴给史蒂夫抽插。  
没多久他就又被操出了感觉，迷迷糊糊地耸动着臀部去迎合史蒂夫，结果在史蒂夫射进他身体里时，再次交代了出来。  
结再次将他俩锁在一起，史蒂夫抱着巴基走到卧室，然后躺在床上，两人依偎在一起，巴基安心地睡着了，带着通红的屁股。

次日清晨时，巴基醒过来时发现腰肢还是酸软的，他的床头还摆着一个果盘，里面装满了被洗得干干净净的李子，在清晨的阳光下格外晶莹剔透。


	8. _(:3」∠❀)_

巴基看到了那盘李子，脸颊瞬间变得通红滚烫。  
温泉山庄的佣人过来帮他穿衣服，但他让她待在门外。一开始到王宫时他就没有这种待遇，更何况是他现在这浑身布满红痕的样子呢？  
被褥上是两个人睡过的痕迹，但他的小男孩总是夜里来夜里走，莫名地让他心里觉得有些失落。有时候比起愉悦的性#事来说，他更想要和史蒂夫依偎在一起，感受对方的体温，靠得久一点，就那么无所事事地靠着，消磨很久很久的时光。可是好像没有办法，他们毕竟是在……  
突然想到那个词，巴基觉得胸口发闷。  
收拾完毕后，吃过早饭，便要开始进山林里狩猎可。作为王后，本来不会参加这种活动，尤其是巴基特殊的身份。但不知处于各种原因，罗杰斯让人给巴基牵了匹马，同时配上精良的弓箭。不过围在他身边的一群侍卫是不少的。  
巴基看到了远处史蒂夫凝视着他的担忧的眼神。他笑了一下，翻身上了马，拿起弓箭比划了一下，周围明显地出现了侍卫呼吸变得急促的声音。  
这些人还是忌惮他的，虽然已经过了这么多年。巴基想不清楚罗杰斯既然忌惮他又给他马匹弓箭的原因，兴许是想戏耍他？但巴基全然不放在心上了，武器到了手里给了他一种极愉快的感受，他迫不及待想把它的弦拉开，拉满，然后箭矢在空气中发出悦耳的破风声，最终射在什么东西上，比如说一个拦着他的侍卫，把他射穿，钉在土地上或者树干上。  
不过他大概不能那么做，不能为了一时快意而冒险，他还得为了史蒂夫留下来，他除了史蒂夫身边现在也没有什么可去什么想去的地方了。  
一行人进入山林以后，逐渐分散开。史蒂夫并没有狩猎的心思，他在考虑着那个信。  
今天上午时，他在罗杰斯的办公桌上看到了一滴火漆印，颜色和上次那封信的火漆一模一样，但是这次霍根好像没能把它截下来。  
关于迪恩的事吗？史蒂夫还是没能看出罗杰斯的情绪，无从知晓第二王子的死活。  
能把罗杰斯最为宠爱的一个孩子弄到生日不明的地步，史蒂夫想起刚刚巴基翻身上马的样子，被透过树叶的阳光映衬的碧绿的双眸反着让人心脏直跳的光芒，还有露出的自信与骄傲的笑容，既英俊又意气勃发，他突然就莫名其妙地为巴基感到骄傲了起来。  
他的巴基毕竟是当年那个纵横驰骋战场的王子，面孔隐藏在骑士头盔里，将西梅拉人吓得以为那是一个阿芙罗人弄出来的收割生命的魔鬼。  
史蒂夫收回视线，拍了一下马，让它缓缓开始走动。他回头看了不远处的罗杰斯一眼，正好看到他在凝视着某个方向。  
史蒂夫捏紧了缰绳，脸沉了下去。  
那眼神可不像看到杀子仇人亦或是敌国对手，而是像是某种……  
女孩们的笑声突然出现，克劳瑞丝与尼雅骑着马，慢慢走到史蒂夫与罗杰斯之间，笑闹着一些听不清的东西。罗杰斯回过视线，看到了自己的孙女与客人，愣了一下。  
啊，黑色卷发，一身英挺的骑装，红艳的嘴唇，长得可真像佩姬.卡特。史蒂夫扫视了克劳瑞丝一眼，骑着马先行离开。  
不远处传来侍从们的惊呼声，众人扭头望去，看见王后骑着马，不近不远地甩开身后的侍从，遁入了山林之中，半长的头发被风卷起，唇边还挂着若有若无的笑容，眼睛亮得像是会发光似的。  
骑士长紧张地回过头来，看向罗杰斯，但没成想罗杰斯只是颔首，任由王后离开众人。  
史蒂夫抽了一下马，也离开了人群，进入了另一边的山中。

 

他随意打了几个野鸡兔子，转悠了半个山头，可并没有看到巴基的身影。  
虽然找不着他，但史蒂夫没有着急。他想起他十岁时的骑术课，个子最矮最瘦小的他却选中了最高最壮的马匹，其他孩子为了戏弄他，在他的马的草料里掺了其他药草。当那匹马发狂时，史蒂夫只能徒劳地紧紧抓着缰绳，像台风中的一片树叶，连王室的骑术老师都不敢靠近。只有巴基，那天说要来带他出去逛逛的巴基，骑上了另一匹马迎面而来，探身把他从那匹马身上抱了下去，然后与他一起摔了下去，摔在还浸着一层水的草坪上，溅起一泼泥水。巴基疼得直倒吸凉气，却把他搂的紧紧的，他嗅到巴基身上独有的类似于春天与年轻人的鲜血的信息素的香味，让他还在嗡鸣的大脑冷静了下来。  
史蒂夫并没有多少真正打猎的意思，还有不出几天他就要离开科林斯去西北部了。这是他第一次明面上去处理这种事，大概一两个月没法回来，他要把在科林斯的事先收拾妥当。  
史蒂夫回到温泉山庄时，看到了马童牵着的一匹油亮乌黑的马，那正是巴基的那匹马，但没有那些侍卫的身影，看来他把其他人甩开了一个人回来了。他问了一下马童，回答说巴基的确是一个人回来的，怀里抱着什么东西，没让人碰他，回到了山庄里。  
山庄里静悄悄的，佣人忙着自己的事，史蒂夫在大厅里没见到巴基，巴基的卧室里也没见着人。史蒂夫于是先回了自己房里换衣服拿东西，却没想到找了半天的人坐在他房间的床边上。  
巴基注意到他进来了，炫耀一般笑着朝他举起了手里的东西。  
那是只两三个月大的小老虎，吱吱呀呀地蹬着脚，被迫露出毛茸茸的肚皮来，低头用牙齿去咬着巴基按在它的胸口的大拇指，显然不太能够得着，咬都咬不紧，只有口水蹭到了巴基的手指上。  
“看你巴基哥哥给你抓到了什么东西回来。”巴基笑得有些小得瑟。  
史蒂夫走到他身边去，吃惊地问他：“你怎么抓到的？”  
“它妈妈可能是丢下它跑了，因为旁边有只公虎，而这只小崽子，还没发现有危险，撅着屁股在水潭边上喝水。我从后面把它抄起来就跑，还把那只公虎吓得一头栽到了水潭里。”巴基说着，把小老虎往史蒂夫怀里塞，“送你养了，没人看到它，你可得藏好了。”  
幼崽的毛软乎乎的，手感好得不像话，但这个小家伙显然不服气得很，气呼呼地“嗷呜嗷呜”只叫，拼了命想要挣脱史蒂夫的手。  
“你怎么确定那不是它爸爸？”史蒂夫好奇地问巴基。  
巴基把自己也蹭到史蒂夫怀里来了，“公虎不养崽子，只知道四处找母老虎，如果碰上带崽的母老虎，就把它崽子咬死，让母老虎跟它。这只小崽子可能还有其他兄弟姐妹，它妈为了保全其他孩子，只能把它落下了。”  
“原来这样。”史蒂夫用手指去拨拉那个小崽子的耳朵，又软又毛茸茸，然后抓住这小家伙的腿，像提兔子一般倒着提起来，检查这小家伙是公是母，他可没有抓老虎的经验。  
这让这只未来的百兽之王尊严大为受挫，扑棱着抽着腿抬起头，用前爪抱住史蒂夫的手就咬了一口。史蒂夫松了手，它落到了巴基的怀里，扭过头来，朝史蒂夫直叫唤，愤怒中还带着一丝被欺负了的委屈。  
巴基把它抱了起来，看着史蒂夫笑他那狼狈样，却又仔细看了看史蒂夫的手有没有受伤。  
两三个月大的小老虎没多大的咬合力，只是留下了个红色的印记罢了。史蒂夫伸过手，把巴基拉到自己怀抱里，把人和老虎都抱在怀里，然后亲巴基的嘴，吮着他的下唇，舌头撬进牙关里，柔软的唇瓣与舌头交织纠缠在一起，巴基轻轻嘤咛了一声，史蒂夫嗅到了泄露出来的信息素的气味。  
那小老虎爪子抓着巴基衣服的布料往上爬，整只老虎趴在巴基的胸口上，想找个舒坦的位置待着，结果没想到突然被人从后面一把揪住了后颈皮，被扔到了厚实的地毯上。它只能抬起头来，恼羞成怒地冲刚刚那个提了它后腿又把它扔到地下的家伙软绵绵地吼了几声。  
史蒂夫知道巴基的发情期已经混乱了，但还是没想到在上次发情期结束不过几天，第二次就又来临了。  
巴基脸色通红地躺在他的床上，浑身滚烫，对他说：“其实早上时就有些不对劲了……我还以为是你昨晚弄的原因。”  
史蒂夫跪在床边，解开巴基的裤子，分开他的腿，将那根弹出来的高热的性器含进了嘴里。巴基倒吸了一口凉气，几秒内燃烧至鼎盛的欲望突然得到慰藉，舒服得让他差点哭出来。  
史蒂夫收紧口腔，舌头抵着茎身舔舐，口水与巴基的前液混合在一起，被均匀地舔满阴茎。史蒂夫同时也没有忘记照顾下面那个流着水的小洞，流出的汁液沾湿了裤子，当他的两根手指进去把它堵住时，巴基仰起头，呻吟出声。被内在夹击的快感让巴基舒服到脚趾都蜷缩起来，手指抠着被单，断断续续的喘息声从喉咙里溢出来。  
“他们……还有多久，还有多久回来？”巴基的声音黏糊糊地问他。  
史蒂夫吐出口中的那根老二，舌头滑过表面的青筋，“也许一两个小时，也许晚上才回来，也许待会儿就回来也说不准。”  
巴基坐了起来，伸手抓住史蒂夫的衣领，俯身吻在他的嘴唇上，将史蒂夫嘴里的腥咸味交换到自己口腔里。史蒂夫起身，坐在了床边，把他抱在自己怀里，巴基也分开腿，跨坐在他的大腿上，手掌按在史蒂夫裤子里鼓起的滚热一团，抓住那根柱型物在掌心里隔着布料摩擦。  
史蒂夫将巴基的裤子拉了下来，解开了自己的裤子，于是坐在他大腿上的爱人迫不及待地扶着他的老二坐了上去。  
过于粗长的性器看起来狰狞可怖，可经过昨晚开拓与正值于发情期的身体，轻而易举地把它吞进了身体里，并发出了满足的叹息。史蒂夫双手抓着他的臀肉，尽可能地分开，然后耸动身体狠狠地肏了进去，碾压揉磨在肠壁深处，将平坦的小腹顶出了一个肉眼可见的凸起。巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子，咬着牙不让自己发出过大的声音来，屁股坐在他的阴茎上面上下起伏。  
“其实我带了抑制剂给你。”史蒂夫亲吻着他的耳廓说，手掌探进了巴基的衣服里，拇指按着乳头揉压，刺激得巴基喉咙里发出呜咽一般的呻吟。  
巴基的意识变得模模糊糊，欲海之中的Omega总是这样，只还记得嘟囔着说些“怎么不给我……”之类的。  
“我想自己来帮你解决，然后那些抑制剂留给你，等我离开后你留着偷偷用。”史蒂夫的老二顶着肉穴内的生殖腔口碾揉，omega的热液一股一股地涌出，渗出来把史蒂夫的裤子给沾湿，有一些被肉体拍打得溅到了床单上。  
巴基抬着头寻找史蒂夫的嘴唇，又热又软的嘴唇贴了上去，牙齿叼着史蒂夫的嘴唇不松口，喉咙里的呻吟声被闷进了史蒂夫的口腔里。  
怀里的Omega身体一阵颤抖，史蒂夫知道他到了，但是那还没来得及让巴基感受到多少的快感，Omega的情欲也未被纾解，史蒂夫感受着他身体里的紧致与高热，狠狠地抽插，Omega还没反应过来，就又被干出来感觉。  
爱人之间交媾的声音响彻了房间，让人忍不住脸红。屁点大的小老虎在地毯上慢慢爬着，为爪子勾到羊毛而头疼不已，与上面的小鸟图案斗智斗勇。  
“堂弟！”门被猛然推开与青年响亮的声音骤然打破房间里氤氲温暖的环境，“你回来了吗？”  
史蒂夫第一时间的反应不是抬头去看闯进来的人是谁，而是拽起旁边的被子，裹住了身上的人。然后沉下了脸，看向他那无可救药的表哥，冷声道：“滚出去！”  
艾德站在门口，手中问佣人要来的钥匙跌落在地，看着那露出两条纤长的腿的背影，以及鼻尖熟悉的信息素，愣在了原地。


	9. 😱

“你看到了什么？”史蒂夫整好衣领走出房间，顺手带上了门。  
艾德的表情由震惊逐渐转变成了一种不可言传的微妙：“那是王后对吗？”  
史蒂夫的脸冷了下来，声音犹如夹杂着冰碴的风，“你觉得自己没看错吗？”  
“我早该猜到你俩搞到一起去了。”史蒂夫看到他那双眼尾狭长且下垂的绿色眼睛里露出让人不适的兴奋，转动着闪烁着异样的光芒。“所有人都知道国王没操过他，谁都想干他，没想到是你把他搞到床上了。你叫他母后，原来他对自己的儿子好到了把自己给儿子爽的程度吗？”  
史蒂夫向前走了一步，低头盯着艾德，让他下意识地后退了一步。  
“注意你对王后的言辞。”  
艾德咽了口唾沫，那种该死的不确定的危险感吓得他头皮发麻，但他还是颤抖着声音继续说：“嘿，你还记得三天前的那个我送给你的小丫头吗？你把她玩死了不会还想装什么圣人吧？”  
如果不是为了弗兰克母亲的消息，史蒂夫很想现在就把他的舌头抽出来，让他把那张恶心的嘴永远闭上。  
看见史蒂夫似乎在沉思，于是艾德心里莫名有了一些底，伸出拳头轻轻地捶了一下他的肩膀，“嘿，你可真够有本事的。虽然他壮了点，但他嫁过来时谁都知道他是一个绝世难得的omega。怎么样？我说他干起来。据说罗杰斯不给他用抑制剂，他是不是特别饥渴？水很多？腿缠在你腰上不放？是不是怎么……”他的话没能说完，因为史蒂夫伸出手，掐住了他的脖子。  
他看见那还只穿着白色衬衫下的手臂肌肉隆起，青筋暴起，几乎撕裂袖子，紧接着，他感到脚下一空，扼住他喉咙的手指已经不像手指，而是铁铸的扳手，让他无法呼吸的同时气管几乎被捏碎。  
艾德挣扎起来，两只手抓着史蒂夫的手臂疯狂拍打，养尊处优只有脂肪的手撼动不了对方分毫，想要出声呼救却发不出一丝声音，双脚在空中乱踢但只是好像踢在了铁板上。他的眼前慢慢发黑，耳膜鼓胀，绝望一般的恐惧彻底把他拖进黑暗里撕咬，面前的人根本不是那个当初被他随意欺负的堂弟，而是某个潜伏伪装的魔鬼，等着猎物踏入陷阱，把他捏成肉泥。  
“我说了，对王后注意你的言辞，另外，这件事不准告诉任何人。”压低了的声音穿过他耳朵里的一片鸣叫，一字一词清晰地让人头皮发麻。艾德还来不及想这些字句连贯起来的意思就慌不迭地疯狂点头。  
手松开了，史蒂夫往前一扔，艾德跌坐在地，大量的空气涌进他的肺里，他趴在地摊上疯狂咳嗽，眼球充血红到几乎爆炸。  
史蒂夫恢复了正常神色，弯腰蹲在他身边，伸手替他拍背，“堂兄，你来找我有什么事吗？”  
手掌接触到艾德的背部时，他吓得几乎弹了出去，缩到一边战战兢兢地看着史蒂夫，“没，没事……”  
史蒂夫伸手捡起了一边地面上的钥匙，“没事需要从佣人那里要我房间的钥匙？”  
艾德这才哆嗦着从口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸，“这是之前我跟你提到的地下聚会的邀请函……我以为你还在打猎，所以就想把它先放在你房间里然后我先回去。”  
史蒂夫接过了那张纸，神情温和，“我希望你尊敬王后一些，毕竟我是他抚养大的。以后如果我再听到从你嘴里出来一个侮辱他的字，就算你是我的堂兄……”  
艾德打了个激灵，连声道歉，并且再三保证。史蒂夫把他扶了起来，拖到了外面的马车上，目送着他离开。

史蒂夫回到房间里，巴基裹着被子躺在床上，紧紧地蜷缩成小小的一团，但是信息素的气味还是一缕一缕地泄露出来。史蒂夫小口小口地嗅着，走向床边，把他连人带被子笼罩在自己的怀里。  
“还要继续吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边问道。  
裹在被子里的人耳尖红了红，摇了摇头，“他们快回来了，给我抑制剂吧。”  
史蒂夫转身去床头柜子里拿来他随身带着的那些抑制剂，喂巴基吃了。口服的抑制剂味道又腥又苦，喝得这个二十八岁的大男人直皱眉头，看上去满脸委屈。  
等他喝完，史蒂夫凑过去亲他的嘴，想把还挂在上面的一两滴给亲掉，结果巴基轻轻地躲开了。  
“你听到了？”史蒂夫问他。  
他点了点头。于是史蒂夫叹了口气，跪坐在床边的地毯上，用手去拉他的手，“那个女孩儿……”  
巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，“我知道，你不会做那种事的……我想说的是另一些，他说的那些。”  
“嗯哼？”史蒂夫挑眉看他。  
“就是说的饥渴那些事，性欲强？”巴基反手抓住了史蒂夫的手指，微微松开了被子，脑袋凑上前来，史蒂夫用另一只手摸他的头发，上面有软软的卷儿。  
“你没必要往心里去，你知道的，他们一向这样。”史蒂夫说。  
他抬起眼睛看着史蒂夫，半透明的灰蓝色虹膜有种水一般的质感，让史蒂夫想要去吻他。“也许是真的？”说着他脸红起来，“尤其是最近……几乎每时每刻我的脑子里都在想这些，等你有机会过来，或者想办法去找你。原来的那几年，没有没有这种事好像没什么，但是自从那天之后，好像永远也不满足。”  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，他想吻他，这种愿望更加强烈了。  
“这样好像不是很正常，我也不知道该怎么停下脑子里的这些事。也许是发情期紊乱带来的的后遗症？我觉得好像有些过头了。”他慢慢攥住史蒂夫的手指，眨眨眼睛，“大概就像现在这样，我想要它在我的身体里，然后后面就会情不自禁地……现在是发情期另当别论。哪怕没有快感，只要更加亲密就好了。”  
史蒂夫凑过去吻了他，从额头吻到眼皮吻到鼻尖，然后轻轻地落在他的嘴唇上。他想起后天他就得离开，最少两三个月，胃于是抽紧了般难受。  
巴基闭着眼睛，被他吻的样子有些惬意的舒适。  
等到热潮消退时，史蒂夫把巴基送回了他自己的房间里，让他洗了个澡，其他人下午才回到山庄。

巴基把另一些史蒂夫给他的抑制剂藏在内衣柜子里。他曾经有试图弄到过抑制剂，但都被那些佣人翻了出来扔掉了，然后面临的是来自一个管理内务的大管家的更苛责的教训。他是半个囚犯，虽然挂着王后的名称，但在王宫中拥有的的权力并不比一个管家多。  
抑制剂有种难闻的味道，难以驱散。巴基开了朝山的窗子，让自己身上这味道散去。  
在第一次没有抑制剂的发情前，他并没有觉得自己是一个omega。他曾经将史蒂夫一直当作自己的弟弟和朋友，尽管他的身份是史蒂夫的母亲。他对于母亲这个身份没有任何概念与认同感，在来到西梅拉之前，他有一个喜欢的女孩儿，一个平民女孩，但他还没来得及知道她的第二性征。  
在他心里，他一度是想成为那女孩的丈夫的，阿芙罗其实不太在意Alpha、Beta与Omega之间的主导权问题，他甚至从来没有意识到自己是其他国家眼中的生育机器的性征，他强壮英俊，且英勇善战，生理上都要强大过绝大多数Alpha，他真的从未觉得自己会成为一个母亲。  
直到来到西梅拉，变成这里的皇后，发情也被锁在床上，让他柔弱哭泣得像个失败者。（阿芙罗是这么称呼的，但西梅拉只会说“像个娘们儿”）  
在被发情期折磨时，他才第一次感觉到自己身体里有子宫这种东西，它在尖锐地抽疼。周围的人无时无刻不在喊他皇后，喊他母亲，喊他妻子，他觉得自己几乎被洗脑了，居然开始模仿一个母亲的心理来满心甜蜜地等待史蒂夫回来。  
可是那是错的，他后来才意识到，他对史蒂夫根本没有那种感情，甚至连把他当作弟弟的感情也没有，一切是他自己的误会。他对史蒂夫的只有相依为命的友情，以及正在坠落下去的，越来越无可救药的爱恋。  
他意识到自己Omega的身体，意识到自己母亲的身份，但他正在仅仅考虑着成为史蒂夫的Omega，成为他们未来孩子的母亲……这一切都是他自己选择的，不是被别人出卖，不是被关押到婚房，更不是被按着脖子结婚的。他选择和史蒂夫做爱，因为他想要那样，他选择和史蒂夫在一起。这自由看起来哪怕不耻，哪怕是世人眼里乱伦的、龌龊的、苟且的、下贱的，他也一样无怨无悔地决定了。  
巴基从窗前走开，坐到沙发上给自己倒了一杯红茶。  
身体还是有些不舒服，没有做完爱的后面异常空虚。他在沙发上蜷缩起来，闭上眼睛去转换思路。  
也许史蒂夫已经成了这个世界上他唯一一个想要见到的人的原因吧，他无时无刻不想黏在史蒂夫身边。他不想去看到那些佣人，那些贵族，他们背后嘴碎起来是一样的招人厌烦，也不想回阿芙罗，自从他知道自己被出卖给西梅拉是阿芙罗议会上下全体一致的决定，那个美好的地方就变得甚至比西梅拉还要可怕。他最不想见到的是罗杰斯，他所谓的丈夫，那个年迈的老人，即使他和史蒂夫长得异常相似。  
佣人在外面敲门叫他出去吃晚饭了，巴基简单收拾了一下就下去了，餐桌上他还必须得坐在罗杰斯身边，天。

安置好了巴基后，史蒂夫回到房间里才想起巴基送给他的那个小东西。  
他在床脚下面把那个小家伙揪了出来，它凶得很，嗷呜嗷呜朝他叫个不停，但那看起来只像饿坏了的猫。  
史蒂夫想给它起一个名字，山姆？安东尼？算了，还是让巴基来取吧，这是他们共有的小家伙。  
共有一个小家伙，这看起来像是他们有了一个孩子。  
该怎么喂养它？它看起来太小了，似乎不能直接吃肉之类的东西。那么喂它牛奶大概差不多吧？  
史蒂夫把这个小家伙藏在怀里抱了出去，让自己的侍从把它送回到格兰特庄园里去。那里的女佣也许不会比他更了解老虎，但她们比他知道该怎么带孩子。  
他知道巴基身边的佣人会搜查他的一切东西，把那些尽数告诉罗杰斯，于是他又写信让人在王宫里安插更多他的人，尤其是在巴基身边。  
晚餐时，他明显地看到了巴基不太吃的下去饭。可能是抑制剂的副作用，它很影响食欲。  
也许还有原因就是餐桌边格外精神矍铄的罗杰斯。  
“我和我的妻子……”  
他看着罗杰斯握住了巴基的手，看不出罗杰斯当初对巴基丝毫的憎恨厌恶，脸上的笑容俨然犹如恩爱夫妻。  
娇妻比自己小了近四十岁，谁不高兴呢？已经过去那么多年了，当年的仇恨早就消弭了，一日夫妻百日恩，这话可不是假的。  
晚餐结束后，史蒂夫听到嘴碎的佣人在厨房里议论这样议论道。  
他很美，所有人都看得出来，当年丰神俊朗，如今也依旧强壮活泼，但身上莫名有一种熟透了的葡萄酒的醉人的韵味。谁都知道巴基是相当好看的Omega，艾德知道，那些四处鬼混的富家子弟知道，罗杰斯……不可能不知道。  
史蒂夫觉得自己好像才意识到他的巴基有多么大的魅力。的确，一直以来他们俩在王宫里相依为命像两枚毫无作用的弃子，但那并不代表别人不会对巴基有别的念头。  
罗杰斯年纪大了？谁知道呢？有人觉得他已经老了，有人觉得他是为前王后守贞（虽然听起来可笑，但这的确是罗杰斯能做出来的事），但他毕竟是巴基名义上的丈夫。  
史蒂夫回到房间里，躺到床上，嗅着巴基残留在上面的气味。  
他讨厌这样，讨厌偷情，他想要光明正大地，向所有人宣告，他是巴基的，巴基是他的，他们拥有彼此，并且不需要任何人掺入。


	10. 🤭🤭

西山落日时10

本章预警：🔞 产乳 以及可能被发现的危机

史蒂夫进来时，巴基还在浴池边脱衣服。他从窗子里翻进来的，浴池是在面山的阳台上，巴基看到他忍不住脸红了一下。  
他从后面走上前拥住了巴基，脸埋在巴基的脖颈间蹭了好几下，巴基以为他是在撒娇，但没有想到他蹭了一会儿后，吻在了巴基的腺体上。  
巴基觉得后颈有些发麻，想转回身来看看这个大家伙究竟想干嘛，结果被他的双臂箍紧了，动也不能动弹。  
史蒂夫伸出舌头，轻轻地舔舐着巴基的腺体，深深地嗅着上面散发的Omega的信息素香味，然后用牙尖抵住它。  
被其他Alpha重复标记可能会引发危险。但是巴基没有动弹，任由史蒂夫动作。  
他最终还是没咬下去，而是用唇瓣吮吸住了巴基的腺体，闭着眼睛慢慢嗅着香味。那香味终于回复了原来的血腥味，露水、雾气、野花、酢浆草与年轻人血管里涌动的鲜血的气味，春天清晨的气味，生气蓬勃，永远令人心醉神迷。  
巴基知道他在介怀着罗杰斯的那句“my wife”，他伸手去拍拍身后人的头发，金色短发软软的，手感异常得好。  
史蒂夫让巴基转过身来，从正面拥抱着他，把他身上最后一件衣服扯下来，然后抱着他摔进浴池里，激起的水浪浇灭了浴池边的灯火。  
没入水中的前一刻，巴基听见了阳台外山上树林叶子在晚风中婆娑，像是海浪。今晚没有星星，只有一牙暗淡的月亮，隐匿在树后，全世界仿佛都是昏暗的黑色，在持续而缓慢的树浪声中昏沉，偶有夜枭的一两声，尖锐地划过夜空，像是一场持久且困意绵绵的梦。  
“你衣服都没脱！”巴基从水里露出头，责备着身边的人说。  
浴池够大，三四个人一起泡澡也没问题，水里还带着一种清冽的、来自于山上的松林的气味。  
从水中窜出来的那个人没理他这个抱怨，搂着他的腰就铺天盖地地亲了过来，湿漉漉地吻住巴基的额头，巴基不得不费力地去剥他的湿衣服。  
他闭着眼睛吻着巴基的额头，嘴唇滚烫，神情肃穆，身上那股Alpha信息素亦是滚烫，从人的气管里烧到肺里，再烧到血管里、心脏里。那是很普通的信息素的气味，白杨树的味道，总被阳光晒到滚烫，树的汁液在叶子的脉络里流淌，带着甜味、带着苦味，粗糙的树干总散发出甜蜜的让人安心的温暖的气味，连流出来的树汁都是让人舒服的干爽的香味。  
史蒂夫搂着他的腰，借着水的浮力，将他推到仰面在岸上。他的手分开巴基的双腿，手指探入股间，热潮液正在源源不绝地从巴基的身体里流出，混合入温泉中。  
巴基的呼吸变得急促，脸颊染成了红色，但多亏夜色的掩护，没人看得到他羞涩的样子。晚饭后他就没在吃抑制剂了，慢慢等待着情欲逐渐爬遍身体，等待着他的小情人来给他解决问题。  
史蒂夫将两根手指塞进了那温暖的密地里，远远不够，这远远不能缓解发情中的Omega的欲求。巴基努力平复着自己的呼吸，将上半身躺在岸上，两条线条优美的长腿勾在史蒂夫的腰间，任由史蒂夫的手指在他的后穴里抽送。  
那纾解不了，手指所带来的快感像是在隔靴搔痒，只能激起更加强烈的欲望，将柔嫩的穴内搅成湿黏一片，丝丝绵绵地勾着人的手指，吮吸、渴求、祈盼。  
史蒂夫勾起手指，指头摁在肠壁上勾画，绵绵不绝的微妙快感催人昏沉，巴基感觉到下身的热液正渴慕地涌出，连呼吸都变得湿黏沉重，水流随着史蒂夫的动作流入那肉穴之中，与热液混合，在他的腿间攀附成温度暧昧的暖流。  
“进来……”巴基对他说，胸脯一起一伏，有些沙哑的声音浇了蜜糖一般诱人。  
史蒂夫的腰卡进巴基的两腿间，手指插进他湿漉漉的褐发里，它因为潮湿而变得乌黑，服帖地落在黑色花岗岩砌成的地板上，满溢的水随着史蒂夫的动作而涌上去，推动他的头发浮动，像海中浅滩上的水藻。  
Alpha灼热的性器抵在了巴基的两股间，有力地挤开软绵的肠肉，进入到了那紧致温暖的甬道之中。史蒂夫俯身吻在他的额头上，过于紧密的结合让巴基浑身发抖，他用他潮湿的手指捧住史蒂夫的脸，尽管身体因为对方的呼吸扑在身上而敏感得不行，但他仍然与史蒂夫靠得更加亲密，更加亲密。  
“想要我快一点吗？”史蒂夫在他的耳畔问道。  
巴基伸手搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，“你可以在这里待一整晚。”  
于是他的Alpha开始挺动腰肢，阴茎深深地插入他的身体，龟头碾着生殖腔口过去，掀起无边无际的、绵绵不绝的快感。巴基想要张口尖叫呻吟出来，但水花被史蒂夫的动作拍上了岸，淹没了他的头发和耳朵，让他睁不开眼睛，于是所有的声音仿佛都沉入了水底，变得温吞暧昧。  
那不知餍足的小口紧紧咬着爱人的阴茎，尽管每次都被喂得撑得不能再撑，却还依旧想要更多，被填满得更深，触及灵魂。  
巴基晕晕乎乎地想起他白天时对史蒂夫说过他总是在渴望。紊乱的发情期破坏了他的身体，让他无时无刻不在渴求史蒂夫，他总想要从史蒂夫身上得到更多的Alpha信息素，尽管那并非属于他自己。  
史蒂夫又快又深地操着他，甚至让他的肠壁发疼，他的年轻人总是慢不下来，总是无法克制自己的欲望。但那没有关系，因为他可以给他发泄，他那总是处于发情中的身体永远为他的年轻人准备好，无论何时何地，只要史蒂夫想要操他，他就可以让他进来，甚至连润滑液都不需要准备。  
身体泛起的炽热被周围的泉水熄灭，汗液还未从皮肤中流出就已经被水流带走了，水的浮力让人总有种不安全的感觉，巴基只能将史蒂夫抓得更紧。


	11. 标了两个的冬哥

史蒂夫进来时，巴基还在浴池边脱衣服。他从窗子里翻进来的，浴池是在面山的阳台上，巴基看到他忍不住脸红了一下。  
他从后面走上前拥住了巴基，脸埋在巴基的脖颈间蹭了好几下，巴基以为他是在撒娇，但没有想到他蹭了一会儿后，吻在了巴基的腺体上。  
巴基觉得后颈有些发麻，想转回身来看看这个大家伙究竟想干嘛，结果被他的双臂箍紧了，动也不能动弹。  
史蒂夫伸出舌头，轻轻地舔舐着巴基的腺体，深深地嗅着上面散发的Omega的信息素香味，然后用牙尖抵住它。  
被其他Alpha重复标记可能会引发危险。但是巴基没有动弹，任由史蒂夫动作。  
他最终还是没咬下去，而是用唇瓣吮吸住了巴基的腺体，闭着眼睛慢慢嗅着香味。那香味终于回复了原来的血腥味，露水、雾气、野花、酢浆草与年轻人血管里涌动的鲜血的气味，春天清晨的气味，生气蓬勃，永远令人心醉神迷。  
巴基知道他在介怀着罗杰斯的那句“my wife”，他伸手去拍拍身后人的头发，金色短发软软的，手感异常得好。  
史蒂夫让巴基转过身来，从正面拥抱着他，把他身上最后一件衣服扯下来，然后抱着他摔进浴池里，激起的水浪浇灭了浴池边的灯火。  
没入水中的前一刻，巴基听见了阳台外山上树林叶子在晚风中婆娑，像是海浪。今晚没有星星，只有一牙暗淡的月亮，隐匿在树后，全世界仿佛都是昏暗的黑色，在持续而缓慢的树浪声中昏沉，偶有夜枭的一两声，尖锐地划过夜空，像是一场持久且困意绵绵的梦。  
“你衣服都没脱！”巴基从水里露出头，责备着身边的人说。  
浴池够大，三四个人一起泡澡也没问题，水里还带着一种清冽的、来自于山上的松林的气味。  
从水中窜出来的那个人没理他这个抱怨，搂着他的腰就铺天盖地地亲了过来，湿漉漉地吻住巴基的额头，巴基不得不费力地去剥他的湿衣服。  
他闭着眼睛吻着巴基的额头，嘴唇滚烫，神情肃穆，身上那股Alpha信息素亦是滚烫，从人的气管里烧到肺里，再烧到血管里、心脏里。那是很普通的信息素的气味，白杨树的味道，总被阳光晒到滚烫，树的汁液在叶子的脉络里流淌，带着甜味、带着苦味，粗糙的树干总散发出甜蜜的让人安心的温暖的气味，连流出来的树汁都是让人舒服的干爽的香味。  
史蒂夫搂着他的腰，借着水的浮力，将他推到仰面在岸上。他的手分开巴基的双腿，手指探入股间，热潮液正在源源不绝地从巴基的身体里流出，混合入温泉中。  
巴基的呼吸变得急促，脸颊染成了红色，但多亏夜色的掩护，没人看得到他羞涩的样子。晚饭后他就没在吃抑制剂了，慢慢等待着情欲逐渐爬遍身体，等待着他的小情人来给他解决问题。  
史蒂夫将两根手指塞进了那温暖的密地里，远远不够，这远远不能缓解发情中的Omega的欲求。巴基努力平复着自己的呼吸，将上半身躺在岸上，两条线条优美的长腿勾在史蒂夫的腰间，任由史蒂夫的手指在他的后穴里抽送。  
那纾解不了，手指所带来的快感像是在隔靴搔痒，只能激起更加强烈的欲望，将柔嫩的穴内搅成湿黏一片，丝丝绵绵地勾着人的手指，吮吸、渴求、祈盼。  
史蒂夫勾起手指，指头摁在肠壁上勾画，绵绵不绝的微妙快感催人昏沉，巴基感觉到下身的热液正渴慕地涌出，连呼吸都变得湿黏沉重，水流随着史蒂夫的动作流入那肉穴之中，与热液混合，在他的腿间攀附成温度暧昧的暖流。  
“进来……”巴基对他说，胸脯一起一伏，有些沙哑的声音浇了蜜糖一般诱人。  
史蒂夫的腰卡进巴基的两腿间，手指插进他湿漉漉的褐发里，它因为潮湿而变得乌黑，服帖地落在黑色花岗岩砌成的地板上，满溢的水随着史蒂夫的动作而涌上去，推动他的头发浮动，像海中浅滩上的水藻。  
Alpha灼热的性器抵在了巴基的两股间，有力地挤开软绵的肠肉，进入到了那紧致温暖的甬道之中。史蒂夫俯身吻在他的额头上，过于紧密的结合让巴基浑身发抖，他用他潮湿的手指捧住史蒂夫的脸，尽管身体因为对方的呼吸扑在身上而敏感得不行，但他仍然与史蒂夫靠得更加亲密，更加亲密。  
“想要我快一点吗？”史蒂夫在他的耳畔问道。  
巴基伸手搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，“你可以在这里待一整晚。”  
于是他的Alpha开始挺动腰肢，阴茎深深地插入他的身体，龟头碾着生殖腔口过去，掀起无边无际的、绵绵不绝的快感。巴基想要张口尖叫呻吟出来，但水花被史蒂夫的动作拍上了岸，淹没了他的头发和耳朵，让他睁不开眼睛，于是所有的声音仿佛都沉入了水底，变得温吞暧昧。  
那不知餍足的小口紧紧咬着爱人的阴茎，尽管每次都被喂得撑得不能再撑，却还依旧想要更多，被填满得更深，触及灵魂。  
巴基晕晕乎乎地想起他白天时对史蒂夫说过他总是在渴望。紊乱的发情期破坏了他的身体，让他无时无刻不在渴求史蒂夫，他总想要从史蒂夫身上得到更多的Alpha信息素，尽管那并非属于他自己。  
史蒂夫又快又深地操着他，甚至让他的肠壁发疼，他的年轻人总是慢不下来，总是无法克制自己的欲望。但那没有关系，因为他可以给他发泄，他那总是处于发情中的身体永远为他的年轻人准备好，无论何时何地，只要史蒂夫想要操他，他就可以让他进来，甚至连润滑液都不需要准备。  
身体泛起的炽热被周围的泉水熄灭，汗液还未从皮肤中流出就已经被水流带走了，水的浮力让人总有种不安全的感觉，巴基只能将史蒂夫抓得更紧。

 

当脚步声响起时，巴基正把史蒂夫的一头金色的湿发搂在胸膛前，闭着眼睛轻轻地呼气。他以为来人会直接掀开帘子打开门冲入这里的，但并没有，那脚步声在床边踱了一会儿，才慢慢向浴池这里走来。  
而那时他已经让史蒂夫沉入水中了，周围一片黑暗，只有微澜的水面像一池黝黑的石油，除了月光照出王后的些微腰身以为，什么也看不见。  
“为什么把灯熄了？”罗杰斯的声音从帘子外传来，然后人也慢慢地走到池子边。  
接着他看到了池子边泼溅出来的水痕，他缓缓蹲了下来，与巴基平视，皮笑肉不笑地问道：“你看起来挺兴奋的？”  
“是的。”巴基说，毫不避讳他的眼神。他不能让史蒂夫被发现了，他得把他藏好，他得说一些过激的话来激怒罗杰斯，让他找不到不对劲的地方。恍惚间他好像又觉得水下面藏着的还是那个瘦瘦弱弱的小豆丁。“我在自慰，谁让我嫁给了一个七十多岁的丈夫？他没有性能力，精子也像他自身那样年老体衰，居然还妄图用人为授精的方式让我怀上他的孩子。他又老又丑、自负狂妄、还是个繁殖狂魔，您说我悲不悲惨？我的手指都比他更加贴心。”  
罗杰斯默不作声地看着他，像是在观察着什么东西。巴基看不出他是否被激怒了，或者他看出了什么。  
罗杰斯突然抬起手，拈起他垂在肩膀上的一缕湿发，拧在指间挤出水分，他打量着他的脸，那张被月光映得半明半暗隐含着怒火的脸。“如果我再年轻二十岁的话，我会满足你的……如果我在二十岁时遇见你，我可能会把一切都献给你。”  
他的话让巴基愣了一瞬间，然后反唇相讥：“你的亡妻呢？我希望你上去见到她之后还能对我说出这些话来。哦不，我觉得你可能是去下面。另外，你说这些，是想让我感动地让你把你那又软又皱巴巴的鸡巴塞进来吗？不，不可能的，醒一醒，罗杰斯陛下，我怕你会血压太高而猝死的。”  
罗杰斯的脸色变得青一阵白一阵，好像是突然才想起什么来，“哦，该死……”  
“好了，还有什么想说的？要我在你面前表演omega怎么自慰吗？”  
“但是你仍然是我的妻子。”罗杰斯说，“我们还有几个孩子不是吗？哪怕你才三十左右，但你仍然是五十多岁的人的母亲，你永远会和我牢牢地捆绑在一起，詹姆斯.罗杰斯，等我死后我会让你陪葬，让你待在我的棺材里，直到化成灰尘都是我的妻子。”  
巴基知道，他看得出自己在极力忍着不动手。  
“做一个称职的母亲，詹姆斯，我会让你怀上我的孩子，还会让你在所有人面前哺乳ta，让所有人看到你为罗杰斯生了一个孩子，你是罗杰斯的妻子，罗杰斯的孩子们的母亲，”  
他说完起身离开了，巴基半浮在水中，浑身的血液仿佛都燃烧了起来，不，不是燃烧，而是变成了辣椒水，流淌在他的血管里，然后涌入他的胸膛，烧进他的心脏里。  
巴基没注意到史蒂夫已经起来了，他拥抱着他，亲吻他的头发，然后把他搂进自己的怀里，比刚才巴基搂着他时搂得更紧，他的臂膀更为宽阔厚实，整个把巴基包裹在了自己怀中。  
“是不是差点呛死？”回过神来的巴基玩笑着问道。  
而史蒂夫亲吻他的脸颊，“我怕他会对你动手，也怕自己会忍不住跑上来，差点忘了我还在水里。”  
巴基伸手搂住了他的腰，把身体也倚靠了过去，“那场景一定会很好看，尤其是他的表情。”  
……  
他沉默了一会儿，夜里空气与水的温度已经逐渐降了下来，但皮肤相贴着，温度互相传递，让身畔的水流几乎也染上了温暖。  
“不一样。”他突然开口说，他知道史蒂夫明白他在说什么。他用掌心抚摸着环在他腰间的粗壮手臂，彼此身体间亲密无间。  
史蒂夫把他横抱起来，走出浴池，拿了条浴巾给他擦干身子，抱到了床上，然后重新反锁上了门。他回过身子时，巴基已经把房间里的灯熄灭了。  
巴基见过罗杰斯年轻时的画像，让人惊异的是，这对叔侄不光是信息素，连相貌也几乎一模一样，当罗杰斯说出“如果我在二十岁时遇见你，我可能会把一切都献给你”时，有那么一瞬间有种毛骨悚然在身体里炸开：“你爱上的是一个年轻的罗杰斯”吗？  
不，他们不是同一个人。巴基很快反应过来，他和史蒂夫不是在二十岁时相遇，而他和史蒂夫的一切也不仅仅是贡献与满足……在史蒂夫九岁时，他把那个哭得像只小花猫般的小孩抱进怀里，承诺过要做他的朋友，两个命运相似的人相依为命才会到达今天这种结果。而他是罗杰斯的人质，即便怎么施舍，也无法消除其中的仇恨。  
哦，他应该再加上罗杰斯心疼的那个二儿子来回击才对。

巴基让史蒂夫靠坐在床头，然后跪在了他的腿间。  
“我……”他欲言又止，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，鼻尖蹭在对方的脸颊上。  
史蒂夫有一下没一下地揉捏着他的臀部问：“嗯哼？”  
巴基还是没有回答他，他滑了下去，手指抚过爱人的胸膛与腹部，然后落在两腿间的性器根部上，而他的吻也正落在它的顶端。柔软的舌头裹住了龟头，涎液也抹上去，混合了溢出的前液，流淌过青筋凸起的茎身，隐入金色卷曲的浓密毛发之中。  
他听到史蒂夫的低喘，手心爱怜地抚摸过他的脸颊，手指托起他的下巴就像抚弄猫的下颌。于是他把它的前半部分全部含进口腔里，一只手的手指灵活地套弄阴茎的下半部分。它着实很大，让他的牙根酸疼，流出更多的涎水甚至从嘴角渗了出来，抽掉嘴里的空气来吮吸它，让龟头撞击他脸颊内侧的软肉，那在他脸上顶出了一个形状分明的痕迹。  
与此同时，巴基的另一只手探入自己的身后，有了之前性事的开拓现在并不需要扩张，但他需要进入得更深一些，于是他把四根手指都塞了进去，相当于是挤进了大半个手掌。指头推开肠肉上的褶皱，凭着敏感的身体所反馈的感觉，找到生殖腔口的位置有些轻而易举。但当他用手指抚摸那里时，恐惧不安的本能让他打了个哆嗦。  
很奇怪的是，无论平时史蒂夫怎么顶撞那里，甚至将它顶得红肿隐痛，他都不会觉得恐惧，但现在自己触碰时却有种说不清道不明的感觉，没有快感，只有触摸自己内脏的害怕。  
巴基用一个深喉掩饰了自己的哆嗦，他把它几乎全吞进去了，它在他的喉咙与一部分食道里抽插，顶得他喉头深处发疼，让他又呛又想吐，但巴基忍耐住了，甚至抓着它来操自己的喉咙。  
“哦，巴基……”史蒂夫隐忍地呼唤着他的名字，一只手手指抓紧了他的头发，另一只手紧紧抓着他的脸，似乎是渴望与他拥有更多的身体接触。  
他用尽全力告诉自己要放松，食指与中指慢慢去掰开那紧闭的小口，omega隐藏在身体深处的生殖腔口比处女阴道口还要紧致，除了omega的同意，只有施加相当程度的暴力才能撬开它。而被暴力打开的生殖腔，有时生育将会成为困难，这在一定程度上也算保护了omega。而于巴基自身，他已经几乎不能自己打开它了。  
他被标记过，又被施加了滴。一定程度上的暴力，那里像是紧闭的死了的蚌的壳子，他只能靠自己的手指来打开它。  
被重复标记的omega可能会死……但这样的案例真的少的可怜。也许有很多人被重复标记了，但他们不会说出来就是了，也许这只是个为了保持omega忠贞与服从的谣言……也许拥有几乎相同基因的两个alpha可以标记同一个omega，也许可以鱼目混珠。  
腔口被打开了一丝缝隙，有些干涩的疼痛，那里的知觉过于敏锐。  
巴基把那根高热的性器从口中吐出来，脸颊在上面轻蹭，他伸出舌头去舔舐下面的囊袋，用嘴唇亲吻它们，包裹它们，挤压它们，在史蒂夫情不自禁地扣紧他的后颈时又松开口，吐出它们。  
这好像是他第一次主导这一切，平时都是史蒂夫为他缓解欲望，用火热而莽撞却略显生涩的热情取悦他。  
他现在可以挤进一根指头了，也许可以了，不过会很疼，那么再等等吧。  
但是史蒂夫没有继续等下去。他把他抱了起来，吻住他的嘴唇，唇齿厮磨间把他口中的腥膻味冲淡。史蒂夫的手按着巴基的后腰，让他们的上身亲密无缝地贴在一起，火热的性器磨蹭着巴基的性器，带来阵阵让人头皮发麻的快感。  
巴基用一只手拥抱他，另一只手还留在自己的身体里，勉强去开拓腔口那里快到两指宽了，而且它的肌肉松弛了下来，慢慢恢复成普通omega松软而有弹性的样子，他甚至可以稍微控制它了。  
巴基抽出手，湿淋淋的手指扶住史蒂夫坚硬的性器，坐了上去，它非常完美地插入了他的生殖腔种，一下子就破开腔口进去了，几乎毫无阻隔，直到两秒后巴基才反应过来，腔口火辣辣的疼与腔内被贯穿的饱胀感，让他一瞬间忍不住掉了眼泪。  
史蒂夫搂着他的背，也是半天后才反应过来自己进入了什么样的一个地方，然后开始焦虑慌乱地往外拔，“对不起，巴基，我不能……我会伤到你的……”  
但巴基抓着他的手臂制止了他的动作，“在里面，标记我，没事……我想时时刻刻都感受到你。”  
后来的事如巴基所愿，史蒂夫在他的生殖腔中抽插，阴茎与结将他填满，他甚至让他咬了自己脖子后alpha并不存在的腺体。  
精液直接浇灌进入巴基的身体时，他忍不住发抖，新的链接产生了，它更为年轻、健壮、强大、具有生命力。他感受到两个人，一个年迈低沉，像条锁链般折磨了他多年，而另一个就是他的史蒂夫，完全属于他的那个alpha。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新角色登场啦啦啦

西梅拉西北地区目前本应不算冷，但连续了一个月的雨让天气变得又湿又冷。天空始终飘着一层蒙蒙的细雨，路上行人稀疏，裹着厚厚一层大衣，路边松树翠绿的松针滴着水滴，看上去像是在瑟缩发抖，路面淹着一层半指深的浑水，被马的蹄铁踩得泥泞不堪。  
史蒂夫在郊区看到了一个崩溃的小水坝，下游的河漫过了旁边的田地，小麦苗只露出点绿色的尖头在水面上。二十来人趟着水用泥巴和石块试图堵住，但依旧大部分都被水冲走了。一个带着硬草帽黑皮肤的人也站在河里，大声地指挥着，水淹到了他的腰。也许是个乡绅什么的。  
他透过车窗看了一会儿，便觉得再修也是没用的，只能等天晴了再说，不然堆得再多也只是浪费石料。  
他到了老城区的市长家里，临时的住所是这儿。他得在这三个月里把西北跑一遍，这边的贵族世家根深蒂固，势力雄厚，看上去查腐败贪污的案子是个能快速升职的肥差，但实际上确实个触霉头的工作。那些贵族的气全针对着他来，而日后继承了王位的第三王子可是左右逢源。  
市长并不在家，史蒂夫原以为他会是哪个贵族家里的人，但没想到这个宅子实在冷清朴素，只有厨娘、管事、园丁和一个助手在家。不大的草坪也积着水，园丁显然已经无可奈何了，只能坐在走廊的台阶上抽着烟等着天晴。  
来接待的是市长的助手，名叫莱利，一个金发机敏的小伙子，让管事把马车和随从安顿好，领着史蒂夫、雅克、加布与吉姆（是咆哮突击队队员啦～）进了宅子。  
莱利点了壁炉，又让厨娘去弄咖啡，他说市长应该在回来的路上了。  
他们没等多久，一身淤泥臭味的市长便从外面回来了。史蒂夫循声往后看去，正是在郊区看到的那个修水坝的黑人。他记得市长是叫作山姆.威尔逊，毫无背景的姓氏。  
“下午好。”换了件衣服的山姆和史蒂夫握了握手，脸上带着毫无诚意的笑容，又闪过一丝不易察觉的不屑，之后归于了冷漠。  
莱利把冒着热气的咖啡端来，把第一杯放在了山姆被冷水泡得发白发皱的手里，接着给其他人递上。没人开口说话，莱利望着史蒂夫膝盖上熟睡的小老虎，好奇地问道：“这是老虎吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫朝他露出温和的笑容。  
“它叫什么？”莱利又问。  
他摸了摸小家伙圆圆的耳朵，“叫Punk。”  
旁边加布笑了出来，险些没被咖啡呛到，用胳膊肘捅了捅史蒂夫的腰，神情怪异。史蒂夫怀疑他们知道了点什么。  
“你们科林斯的年轻人都喜欢玩这些？”山姆突然开口了，见史蒂夫抬头看他，他又指了指史蒂夫怀里的小东西，“就这个。”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“他们我不清楚，它是别人送我的。”  
山姆笑了一下，意味不明。  
雅克一头雾水，没把声音放小，扭过头问加布，“谁呀？我咋不知道？”  
加布暧暧昧昧地回答：“未来你队嫂。”  
史蒂夫快要怀疑他们是故意想起哄的，他回过头去时，吉姆正朝雅克挤眼睛：“you know who。”  
山姆起身问莱利：“晚饭做好了吗？第四王子舟车劳顿，估计早就饿了。”  
于是原本就没怎么展开的谈话便就此而止。晚饭算不上丰盛，但也不能说寒酸，吃完之后威尔逊就离开了，还带走了莱利。  
史蒂夫闻得出莱利是个Omega，不过穿着高领衣，应该是不想暴露性别。他们走后管事问史蒂夫需不需要出去转转，去新城区消遣消遣什么的。  
来自科林斯、王子、养着野兽做宠物、漠视平民疾苦，得出史蒂夫是个尸位素餐的纨绔似乎顺理成章。  
这好像也没什么办法澄清……  
史蒂夫喂好了punk,把它关在自己房间里，与吉姆等人一起出去了。  
为什么叫作punk他自己心里也挺迷糊的，可能是想故意捉弄这个小家伙一下？不过大约没有哪只老虎会喜欢这样的名字，他可以等它长大时，再让巴基给它起一个好听点的名字。  
吉姆他们大概知道他和巴基的关系了，或者猜到了他有个情人。路上雅克时不时用怪异的目光打量着史蒂夫，大概是没猜到这个原来连Omega手都不想碰一下的禁欲Alpha突然变成了藏着一个情妇的、像那些浪荡子弟般的多情人，而且情妇还是王后，史蒂夫的后母……这转变得有些太过了，雅克几次忍住了跑过去问史蒂夫是不是被王后看中了他的小白脸，要挟他做他情夫。  
就算真是那样，史蒂夫也不会承认的。  
窃喜都还来不及。  
加布对这座城市熟门熟路，带着他们过了几条街，到了老城区的图书馆里去。顺着楼梯往上走到了阁楼，里面只靠着蜡烛照明，堆了一地的书籍挂满了蛛网，阁楼深处右手边有张宽大的会议桌，旁边放着几张椅子，而杜根正等在这里。  
史蒂夫来这里是在等一个人的——西亚运河起义的领袖，他们的兵力早已转移，第三王子弗兰克所谓的镇压也只是扑了个空。叛军目的不在于减少西亚运河的驻兵，而是摧毁热衷战争、拖垮西梅拉经济的罗杰斯王朝。他们早有预谋，克厘与西梅拉的冲突不过是导火索而已。  
三年前史蒂夫加入了叛军。厄金斯先生算是他的引路人，尽管是格兰特伯爵与第四王子的身份，但军队里仍没多少人把他当一回事，谁都知道格兰特伯爵是个没地产没钱的空头贵族头衔，而瘦弱多病的第四王子就更是弗兰克的衬托品了，谁也不在意他的死活，养父国王更是如此。瘦瘦小小的身材连挡枪子都挡不严实，这大概是他能在里面苟活前三年的原因吧。  
前格兰特伯爵卒于旧伤复发，伯爵夫人几个月后因为心碎而亡……真相当然不是这样简单，但已经无法水落石出了。是因为独生子被夺走导致前格兰特伯爵记恨罗杰斯还是给王室当了替罪羔羊，真相大概已经烂在罗杰斯的肚子里或者格兰特家的陵墓中了。  
仇恨是催使史蒂夫跟随厄金斯先生的首要原因，另一点大约是他不想死，他还想要活着回去见巴基吧。  
厄金斯先生以军医的身份藏在军队里，起初是因为史蒂夫的身份而警惕留意他，后来才觉得史蒂夫似乎是他们这边的。他来找史蒂夫，史蒂夫问也没问就答应了。后来他们训练他，教育他，厄金斯先生治好了他一身的疾病。史蒂夫变得强壮起来，立了不少军功，接着为他们把军队偷偷换血，并且戴着头罩带领一支名为咆哮突击队的队伍伏击或者策反了不少贵族。也是因此，他们称呼他为西亚运河叛军的队长。  
这是史蒂夫第一次与最高首领见面，虽然他的地位已经很高，在不少人心中不亚于最高首领的存在了。  
他们需要靠着清扫腐败的名义，将整个西北地区换血，然后等待着革命的全面爆发，给罗杰斯王朝最后一脚。  
不过罗杰斯王室并不算糟糕，但糟糕的是西梅拉早已腐朽的贵族体系，他们需要对外不停的战争制造更大的矛盾来掩盖整个国度的黑暗。

踩着楼梯的声音响起，来者是两个人。  
史蒂夫抬起头，望向出现在门口的两个人，愣住了。  
那张黝黑皮肤与英俊的五官正是他刚才见到的市长先生，山姆.威尔逊，而另一个金色头发被烛光映得发红的，也正是他的助手，莱利。  
“……市长先生？”史蒂夫尴尬地站了起来。  
山姆也是一脸震惊，“额……四王子？还是…队长？”  
“猎鹰？”史蒂夫反问道。  
猎鹰就是叛军首领的代号。

 

史蒂夫离开之后，巴基以为一切又会回到从前，但事实上并没有。  
他把服侍王后的佣人们都换成了他的人，巴基不得不说史蒂夫在这些方面上很有一手，罗杰斯甚至丝毫没有察觉到异常。  
被史蒂夫送进来当王后私厨的女孩只会烤小饼干，但是特别喜欢说话，没两天就大着胆子跟巴基聊上天了。她在王宫里没什么人跟她唠嗑，巴基也大部分时间都是得和罗杰斯一起吃饭，她除了烤饼干没什么事可做，跟巴基亲近上后就成天黏在巴基身边叽叽喳喳说个不停，好像非得把平时憋的话全说完不可。这女孩觉得巴基好像喜欢和她相处，于是越来越大胆，半夜睡不着翻窗户跑进巴基房间里找他说话时，巴基差点以为是史蒂夫回来了。  
没人再来强行给巴基“授精”了，侍女们把注射针头打进旧针头里，装作已经给巴基注射过的样子。她们把给巴基的抑制剂藏在自己房间里，在感应到巴基有所异常时，帮他把抑制剂拿过来。  
花园的园丁每天送五六束鲜花过来，前一天的还正盛开，后一天的便过来将房间填满，花香盖过了信息素的气味，衬托得所有地方都亮亮堂堂。  
巴基本以为罗杰斯会再做出什么事情来，但他并没有，自从从温泉山庄回来后，每天除了三餐时，巴基都很少见到他。不多的几次，还是看到克劳瑞丝搀着他的手在花园里散步。  
哦，这还真是老当益壮是不是？  
克劳瑞丝长得很像妩媚版的佩姬.卡特，巴基早就看出来了。而史蒂夫与罗杰斯，看起来一开始都没有发现，不过在她刻意地穿着打扮成卡特的样子后，估计傻子都能看出个七七八八吧。察觉到史蒂夫冷漠不易撼动后，显然这个姑娘又找上了曾经深爱卡特的罗杰斯，她可能已经成功了，恭喜罗杰斯多了一个情妇。  
她的舅舅，艾德里安仍旧锲而不舍地邀请巴基去画展、戏院、舞会、沙龙等各种活动，在巴基寻找借口打发他后，他还依然坚持隔三差五送个礼物过来，阿芙罗的水果（他真不想看到这些，他一看到就会想到那些李子）、制作精巧的八音盒、怀表……罗杰斯不可能不知道这些，但他始终睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁也不知道他意图何在。  
这对舅甥，是想双双勾搭上国王王后吗？艾德里安似乎把巴基当成一个柔弱破碎的可怜Omega了，正如克劳瑞丝把史蒂夫当成缺爱乖巧的小男孩，虽然可能有那么点真的是这样，但巴基真的很烦这对舅甥。

突变发生在一天晚上，巴基不得不陪罗杰斯去看歌剧回来之后。  
他洗了个澡，叫作艾琳娜的烤饼干侍女学着做了一些慕斯蛋糕拿给他。味道不算怎么好，但他很饿，于是便把它狼吞虎咽地吃了。艾琳娜拿了牛奶给巴基，站在一边期待地看着他，等着他的评价。  
但没有评价，牛奶刚倒进嗓子眼里时，酸甜发腻的碎末就从胃里翻江倒海地涌了出来，他险些吐在了艾琳娜的裙子上。  
医生很快就来了，紧接着是罗杰斯，王后的卧室前所未有的灯火辉煌 、人声鼎沸。王后终于怀孕了的消息也在几分钟内传遍了整个王宫。  
“有两个月半左右了。”巴基听到医生在阳台对罗杰斯说。  
史蒂夫刚走两个月，他在科林斯也才待了接近半个月而已……巴基手伸进被子里，摸了摸自己依旧平坦紧实的小腹，觉得头皮发麻，里面的小东西不知道是谁的，他讨厌这样。  
医生离开了，其他人也被他带走了，罗杰斯离开阳台，走向床边。巴基背过身，闭上眼睛佯装睡着，他掀开了床幔，坐在了床边。  
“你仍然在恨我吗？”罗杰斯的声音传来。  
没有理由不恨。巴基在心里默默地说。  
他的一只手搭上了巴基的肩头，轻轻拍掉睡衣上的灰尘，声音低得像是在喃喃自语：“也许我早几十年遇到你就好了。”  
对我来说不好。巴基想翻白眼。  
他静静地等待着，罗杰斯起了身，替他关上了门，巴基这才松了一口气。  
一只纤细的手穿过厚重的床幔，摸索着紧紧地抓住了巴基的手腕，女孩小小的声音传了过来：“巴基，你还好吗？”  
他回握住艾琳娜的手，保持着镇定温和的语气：“我还好。”  
“是伯爵的孩子吗？”她问。  
“我不知道。”巴基摇了摇头。  
她一头的黑色卷发探了进来，睁着圆眼睛望着巴基，问：“那你喜欢它吗？”  
巴基翻过身来，面对面地看着她，回答道：“我讨厌它。”  
她若有所思地点了点头：“是的，如果它是罗杰斯的孩子怎么办？把它生下来后难道又要杀了它吗？如果是伯爵的孩子，现在我们都不知道，谁也不会爱它的。”  
“所以我想要……”  
她探过身子，拥抱了巴基一下，“我会帮你想办法的。”她说，听到走廊传来的脚步声后，快速地翻窗户离开了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 较短的一章和一点点肉汤的小番外

他比原定计划迟了一个月才回到科林斯，这时候已经入冬了。他在西北地区挑起了一场声势浩大的动乱，借着查处贪污的名义，和山姆.威尔逊一起软硬兼施，策反或清除了这里几乎所有的家族势力，无声无息地将这里变成了西亚叛军的驻地。而科林斯那边，他汇报的只是贪污严重，这些人被牵连着连根拔起了而已，而恰好这些贵族底细都并没有那么干净。罗杰斯那边的来信只是略微不满他做得有些过而已。  
莱利跟着史蒂夫在回到了科林斯，他们第一时间就去了艾德告诉史蒂夫的那个地下宴会。  
他回来的消息还没有通知任何其他人，王宫里为数不多的人虽然知道，不过精力却全部用在迎接晚一两天回来的第三王子弗兰克身上了。西亚运河的叛乱被“平定”了，弗兰克在那边差不多花了五个月的时间，这次的功绩足够让他受到更多嘉奖，庆功宴一定是要办得普天皆知的，罗杰斯也可以顺理成章地塑造一个强大完美的继承人。  
宴厅正前方是个半圆形的舞台，暗红色的帷幕拉开着，一对双胞胎女孩在上面跳着舞，脸蛋涨得通红，眼睛亮得像是在发光。  
他们租了个包厢，史蒂夫看到了前面的艾德，其他人没发现他——他的帽檐压得很低，而艾德明显是这里的常客了，端着酒杯与另外几个alpha相谈甚欢，其中一个手里还牵着根绳子，栓的是一个用黑色丝罩遮住眼睛的男孩，穿得很少，是个omega，但气味闻起来却不像被标记过。  
莱利显然在西亚时从未见过这些，虽然他跟着山姆一起到现在，也见过一些甚至更为让人不舒服的场景，但似乎从没有哪一个比得上科林斯这里的人们的洋洋自得，似乎这里发生的一切都是再正常不过、再符合伦理不过的了。  
他们在谈论着交换圈养的omega或者些其他的奴隶，而艾德，似乎打算在这里卖掉一个……出生在优越家庭的omega自然感觉不到有什么问题，但在普通人中，这种事虽然算不上普遍，但也称不上少。  
谈论的话题由买卖omega转移到了罗杰斯老来得子的事情上。史蒂夫本没有听的意思，却不由呼吸一窒，脚像黏在了原地一般动不了脚。  
“七十多岁了还这么辛勤，陛下为了弗兰克尽快继位可真的是用尽心思啊。”其中一个alpha揶揄道。  
那个alpha对面的艾德啜了口酒，一副颇有深意的神情：“也许是因为有人比他更辛勤。”  
哦，他早该想到有些人的嘴里就是瞒不住些什么东西，也永远学不会听话的。  
他没有能继续听下去，因为莱利用手肘捅了捅他的胳膊，“她出来了。”  
一个穿着红色长裙，披着皮毛披肩的中年女人走上了舞台，声音里独有的甜蜜让她看起来一点也不像是五十朝上的女人。那一头黑色的卷发、饱满的嘴唇，像极了第三王子弗兰克。  
宴会在早上五点半时结束，史蒂夫改变了计划，让莱利独自先去了后台，而自己走向了正在离开的艾德。

两天后，弗兰克在生母家里遇刺而亡，而与此同时，国王的侄子，年轻的伯爵艾德同天晚上被人杀害。  
幕后主使、前两天遇到“行刺”并且“受伤”的史蒂夫，此时正在格兰特庄园里搂着来探望他的爱人，委屈巴巴地给他喂下那些孕夫没有胃口的食物。  
弗兰克在庆功宴后收到了他生母的来信，让他赶往她家里庆祝，结果被人用箭射杀。而他母亲的尸体两天后也在科林斯城外河流的下游被找到。  
至于艾德，他死在了他的“军事爱好者俱乐部”里，在他的那间圈养omega奴隶的房间里。凶手剖开了他的肚子，往里面塞进了一个omega的生殖腔，在他的脖子上埋进了一个腺体，又割掉了他阴茎上的结……他太喜欢omega了，分化前就朝他瘦弱的表弟咆哮，说他的表弟一定会成为被人操的omega，而他将会养很多omega，任意玩弄。既然他这么喜欢omega，于是他的表弟就干脆让他成为omega，只是这个变性手术可能有些粗糙。

艾琳娜找到负责给王后受孕的侍女，花了一些钱问出她们是如何获得国王的精液的。  
也许正如外界所传的，罗杰斯的确老当益壮，这样的年龄也仍旧在和情妇行房，等他离开后，侍女们从他情妇的身体里取出他留下的东西，保存在特制的药水中。  
她央求侍女带她去看那药水，然后等到没人时，从这里偷了一小杯离开，跑到城外去找医生分析了。  
那医生只是闻了闻，便得出了这只是坑蒙拐骗的东西，这只是普通的药汤而已，但相信这种秘方的贵族不在少数。  
当艾琳娜兴高采烈地回到王宫里，准备告诉巴基时，却看到史蒂夫的帽子挂在休息室的衣帽架上，她开始有些害怕误会没有解开，会影响这对可怜人的关系。  
但当她小心翼翼地走进去时，事情显然并没有发展到那么复杂而让人头疼的地步。  
巴基还没醒来，而史蒂夫就安静地坐在床边，一只手支在床褥上撑着头，悠闲地读着一本书。  
那气氛祥和，屋子里的窗户是敞开着，夜里用来安神的香早已燃尽，剩下的只有吹入房间的清晨的清爽微风与被层层树叶切割得犹如钻石的阳光了。  
史蒂夫在巴基醒来前又离开了，凌晨时他处理完那些事后，就直接来了王宫，没有做任何事，大概也就只是想歇一歇。  
在史蒂夫离开没多久后，他遇到杀手埋伏，导致马车翻车，手臂骨折。王宫没有足够重视，只是派了一部分人去追查，于是两天之后，弗兰克与艾德也遇刺了。

非典型ABO的小番外  
一个完美的早晨，松饼与布丁的香味将巴基从梦中唤醒。早餐的糖分如此充足，巴基越发怀疑自己的身材再也瘦不回去了。  
他打了个哈欠起了床，趿着拖鞋去随便洗漱了一下，然后慢吞吞地下楼，朝餐厅走去。  
史蒂夫不在，艾琳娜把早饭一摆好就离开了，只留下他一个人坐在桌边享用他的早饭。  
咖啡豆是山姆在海外寄来的，他昨天和史蒂夫一起把它们磨成了粉末，兑了牛奶与蜂蜜后喝起来又细又滑，水果布丁简直恰到好处，巴基有种自己还没从梦里醒来的错觉。  
柯特不知道去哪里了，巴基记得今天好像不需要上学，也许是史蒂夫带他出去玩了？jerk也没有像以往一样，第一时间朝他扑过来……今天的一切看起来都正常，但又太不正常了。  
……他记得还没到夏天，可他吃着吃着就出了一层薄汗。食物慢慢减少后，填满鼻腔的馨香却并没有减小，反而是显得越发香甜狂躁起来。  
巴基有些吃不下去了，他觉得自己有些难受，但是说不上来，慢慢地心跳变得越来越快，他怎么也坐不住了。  
他好像有什么事没做……他开始着急起来，好像有个什么很重要的事情在呼唤着他，让他觉得很不舒服。  
巴基站了起来，离开了餐厅，但那股香甜的气味并没有消失，而好像是遍布了所有地方，他在家里找不到任何一个人了，管家、园丁、洗衣女佣……他们好像全都消失了，他朝着艾琳娜离开的方向走，但他怎么也找不着她了。  
他开始有些感到烦躁起来，史蒂夫去哪了？他记得昨晚史蒂夫并没有告诉他他一早上就要离开。  
没有，那里都没有，一个人都没了，只有到处都是的香味，让巴基心里急得坐立不安，他想要找到史蒂夫，现在，立刻。  
直到他回到了楼上，来到了自己房间里，才发现他的爱人去哪儿了。  
史蒂夫发情了，他应该记得这个日子才对，昨天晚上史蒂夫就表现得异常粘人，但他居然没有想起来。  
他的alpha钻进了他的衣柜里，不知道什么时候，也许是他刚才在吃早饭的时候。史蒂夫几乎是被埋在了巴基的衣服堆里，不安地啜泣着，金色的头发看上去都失去了光泽，变得黯淡无光，胯部还在无意识地耸动着，在巴基的衣服上蹭来蹭去。  
巴基感觉到有湿润的液体流淌到了自己的股间，他老是这样，大多数见到alpha发情的omega也不至于这样，又是腿软又是后穴发痒的，但他的小丈夫粗壮的阴茎早已让他食髓知味，尤其是史蒂夫发情的时候，他的本能第一时间就明白了他们要度过一段完全被爱欲支配的疯狂日子了。  
他小心翼翼地走了过去，史蒂夫闻到了他的气味，抬起头来，一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛像会闪光似的，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
史蒂夫出了很多汗，把衣柜里的衣服都沾湿了。但巴基只是走上前去，把他的alpha的脑袋搂进怀里。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫委屈地用脑袋在他的胸前轻蹭着，巴基觉得自己刚断奶不久的乳房又开始发胀了。  
“抱歉，史蒂夫，我没有想起来这个特殊的日子。”巴基柔声说道，手臂轻轻搂住史蒂夫宽厚的肩膀。  
他把史蒂夫从那里温暖的窝里带了出来，（史蒂夫很不擅长筑巢，每次只会弄成一团糟，这是他俩结婚之后他发现的。）带着他回到了他们的床上。  
巴基有些庆幸自己穿得少，脱起来方便，因为史蒂夫已经在隔着布料咬着他的乳头了，他还没来得及脱衣服，但他的alpha却一丝不挂，长而健美的两条腿分开了他的胯，充血的巨大阴茎隔着裤子在他屁股上磨蹭着，想要找到洞口挤进去。尽管史蒂夫还没有进去，但巴基感觉到自己后穴的穴口已经几乎被撞得软化成了一滩水了。  
没有哪个omega会在发情的alpha面前如此失态，还未开始交合就已经喘得不行了。脸颊泛红，身体像刚烤出炉的面包，香甜软嫩，秀色可餐。急迫的alpha几乎是撕开了巴基的衣服，然后不管不顾地插进他的身体里。  
他的omega在交合时几乎不需要安慰他，那任由史蒂夫摆弄的温柔姿态就是对发情中的alpha的最大宽慰，当然，还有那汁水饱满的小穴。  
巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子抬头亲吻他，舔掉他脸上的泪水，品尝他嘴里的苦涩，即使他把他操得几乎窒息。


	14. Chapter 14

西山落日时13.  
巴基刚醒后，艾琳娜就告诉了他史蒂夫回来的消息，以及关于孩子的事。  
但他没来得及为此而高兴，他不得不作为王后与罗杰斯迎接弗兰克的回来。而史蒂夫在来宴会的路上遇到了行刺，所幸只是摔断了胳膊。行刺的事并没有让罗杰斯提高警惕，史蒂夫在西北得罪势力众多，遇刺在所难免，另外他还正在筹划着在庆功宴上削减弗兰克的势力。  
哦，原因简单的很，因为他又要多一个“孩子”了，谁知道这是否会是一个适合继位的孩子，但用来牵制弗兰克总归是没错的。  
等到夜里宴会结束后，巴基才向罗杰斯要求去探望史蒂夫。他知道这样显得有些过于冒险，但他实在是忍不住了，自从听到行刺的事后，每一分每一秒对他来说都像是煎熬。  
罗杰斯并未反对，也许是看在史蒂夫是由巴基带大的原因，巴基着急的样子看起来情有可原，而他自己也没有精力再去探望，于是便答应了。  
等到了格兰特庄园，巴基才发现自己被骗了。那个所谓的摔断胳膊的家伙，也在夜色之中刚刚回来，还沾着满身的鲜血。  
巴基刚到时，史蒂夫还在客厅脱下他那一身腥味扑面的外套，见到巴基他没有平时那么高兴，而是慌里慌张地后退，说让巴基等他一会儿，等他先去洗个澡。  
巴基看到了他脸上溅上的血渍，心中了然了大半，几步走上前把他的小男孩一把搂进了怀里。  
史蒂夫犹豫了一下，伸出手回搂住巴基，低头把脸埋进巴基的肩膀里，深吸了一口气，收拢紧了双臂。  
“你的手没事？”巴基方才反应过来。  
史蒂夫向他举起双手，耸了耸肩，笑了一下。  
他伸出手揽住史蒂夫的脖子，把嘴唇贴了上去，摇曳的灯光映在他爱人的脸上，把他的头发映成半透明璀璨金色，金色睫毛也在脸上投下晕影，斑驳的血迹点在史蒂夫石膏般白皙的额头，让巴基为此而目不转睛。  
分开嘴唇时，他们捧着彼此的脸庞对视了一会儿，巴基又凑过去想要咬住史蒂夫的下巴，但史蒂夫倒退了一步，“不，我先去洗澡，你去我房间等我。”  
从格兰特伯爵时起就留在这座庄园的管家引着巴基去了楼上。  
史蒂夫仍旧住在他十岁前的房子里，不过它被改造得适合成年人居住。房间虽然比较小，但并不拥挤，里面都是适合冬天的暖烘烘的暖色调。壁炉里火焰正旺盛地跳跃燃烧着，床前铺着一块厚实干爽的酱红色与咖啡色交错花纹的羊毛地毯。而他送给史蒂夫的那只小家伙，正趴在壁炉前眯着眼睛打盹。  
两步外的窗子紧紧地关着，但没拉窗帘，外面的风雪很大，雪屑开始在窗台堆积了一层。巴基有些恍惚，在他来的半途中开始下雪，但他几乎没注意到，脑子里全都是要来找史蒂夫。  
管家送来两杯热乎乎的红茶后，就关上门离开了。他想去逗那个小家伙，但它似乎很困，懒得理睬他，也好像是忘记他了。  
他环视了一圈这个小小的房间，里面看不出十岁孩子的生活痕迹，于是他放弃去找些别的事做了，脸红着脱掉了衣服，然后赤身裸体地钻进了厚实的被子里。  
被子的面料不像王宫的那般光滑柔软，反而是比较粗糙厚重。巴基拉起被子蒙过头，悄悄地嗅着里面的气味……那是他的小史蒂薇的信息素加上阳光与洗涤剂的香味。这是一个双人床，但只有一个也有些硬的枕头。被子里没一会儿就暖和了起来，巴基伸手摸了摸自己圆圆的肚皮，里面是他们的宝宝啊，马上ta的爸爸也要过来了，他们一家三口都躺在这张不大的床上……  
史蒂夫拿着一个枕头进来的，他穿了件厚厚的藏蓝色法兰绒睡衣。巴基半边脸藏在被子里面看着他，脸被房间里的热气熏得发红。他走了过来，把枕头放在床上，然后解开睡衣，钻进了被子里。  
当史蒂夫还没躺好时，巴基的两条长腿就缠住了他，然后是整个人，像八爪鱼般紧紧地抱住了史蒂夫。史蒂夫身上还带着水汽，皮肤黏黏的，与他浑身赤裸地搂在了一起。  
史蒂夫用一只有力健硕的胳膊环住了巴基的背，另一只手从他的胸膛滑下，盖在了巴基凸起的小腹上。  
他们的额头与鼻尖贴在一起，史蒂夫轻轻地抚摸着巴基的肚子，小声地问他：“is that a baby？”  
巴基也小声地回答道：“yep.”  
“哇哦—”史蒂夫小声地惊叹，像是怕吵到巴基肚子里的宝贝。他钻进了被子里，巴基看着自己腰边隆起一个大大的鼓包……史蒂夫跪在他的腿边，灼烫的嘴唇贴在了巴基的肚皮上，用着气音和宝贝打招呼：“嗨，宝宝，晚上好呀。”  
巴基笑了出来，手往被子里摸，摸到了史蒂夫一头的柔软的头发，把它揉得乱七八糟。  
史蒂夫响亮地亲了一下巴基的肚子，也不知道是对宝宝说还是在调侃巴基：“今天晚上的风雪太大啦，妈妈只能明天再回去了！”  
还没等巴基说话，他就低头把吻落在了巴基的阴茎上，又热又湿的口腔包裹住了它，让巴基猝不及防。  
巴基深吸了一口气，脸埋进了被子里。  
史蒂夫亲吻着他的大腿内侧，嘴唇吸着软肉啄弄，舌头从那害羞地站立着的阴茎根部舔上去。他抬起一只手，握住旁边揪着床单的巴基的手，与他紧紧扣在一起。  
“我以为我们或许永远都不会有孩子…谁能想到第一晚就留下了惊喜。”巴基含着笑说，快感与填满胸膛的快乐交织在一起，他简直说不清世上会有比他更幸福的人。  
史蒂夫张开嘴，吐出他的阴茎，把脑袋靠在巴基支起的大腿上，从被子里望着他的脸，“哦，我听艾琳娜说，你一开始可是想要打掉它的。”  
巴基爬进了被子里，吻住史蒂夫的嘴唇，“幸好没有啊。”  
他的情欲好像并不强烈，他只是渴望拥抱与亲吻，而史蒂夫好像永远都能知道他心中的想法，把他抱到身下，深深地吻住他。这有点奇怪，孕期的omega经常渴望alpha的抚慰，需要信息素的浇灌，在那五个月的夜里，他不止一次地用手指抠挖着空虚的后穴，幻想着史蒂夫来将他贯穿、填满，而现在他只是想要一个抱抱。  
大半的被子滑落到了床下，炉火把人的胴体映得发红。史蒂夫的手落到了巴基的臀部上，有一下没一下地拉扯捏着那富有弹性的臀肉。他的舌头滑入巴基的口腔，还带着一丝巴基性器的气味，他没有给巴基口交多久，他只是唤醒了它。史蒂夫让巴基的牙关舌头招架不过来，只能傻愣愣地张着嘴巴接受他的进入，被吻得涎水从嘴角滑落，像个初次接吻的傻小子。  
只是一吻，便让巴基的身体控制不住地轻微颤抖着，史蒂夫的手指探入他的股沟，微微的湿润沾湿了他的指尖。他把两根手指陷进那柔软的凹陷里，细嫩的软肉便立即迎来缠上……史蒂夫的吻从嘴唇落到锁骨，温柔地啃咬着巴基脖子下的皮肉。不规则发情期的改善似乎让他的爱人长了些肉，原本形状结实的胸脯因为怀孕的原因而肿胀柔软了起来，小麦色的皮肤也因为王宫里的生活而变成得雪白，像在胸前捧了一对小白兔，只有那依旧是深色的乳头，仍诱人得让人挪不开视线。  
扩张并不算难事，只是几下就将那柔软的小穴搅成了一潭泥泞，巴基轻哼着，转身匍匐在床上，抬着腰让史蒂夫的手指操弄着他的后穴。  
他的小情人的手指指节很粗，每送入一段都让巴基忍不住呻吟出声，泛滥的汁液开始从后穴流出，穴口微张，热情地欢迎着他的alpha。  
他现在可不仅仅想要一个抱抱而已了，他需要史蒂夫，正如现在，史蒂夫将老二正缓缓地送入他的身体里，那过粗的大家伙，顶开巴基的穴口，把它撑开到颜色发白，然后陷入其中。史蒂夫的手握住巴基的腰，低头将吻印在他的肩胛骨上，伴随着情潮涌起的意乱情迷，吻便像是一朵朵蝴蝶停留过的烙痕，让巴基眼角浮起泪花，将喘息闷在被褥里。  
他完全地嵌入了巴基的身体之中，里面温暖而湿润，丰韵的肠肉被他挤开，又紧紧地迎合着缠住他的阴茎，一进去后就开始流淌得不停的水表明他不用为自己的性器过大而害怕伤到了巴基，他的巴基喜欢这个，那柔嫩的小穴像贪吃的小嘴，吮吸个不停。  
那埋在巴基身体深处的阴茎开始耸动起来，坚硬的顶端碾压撑开着内部的敏感柔嫩的黏膜，巴基抓紧了被子急促匆忙地喘息，腰臀在史蒂夫的带动下而上下耸动着，强烈的冲击让他有些疼痛，但与之而来的更为强烈的快感让他彻底沦陷其中。  
从史蒂夫的视角看来，那原本被撑得发白的穴口经过摩擦而变得鲜红充血，逐渐肿胀的穴肉更是惹人疼爱。他低头埋在巴基的脖颈间，吻着他的下颔，嗅着那让他日思夜想的春天般的香味……他将老二稳定而坚实有力地送入巴基的身体，而巴基侧过脸来，与他交换了一个又湿黏的吻，他用牙齿与舌头温柔地探索那个他倾心的地方，把他们的呼吸暖呼呼地交融在一起。  
孕期的omega的生殖腔腔口紧闭着，微微有些肿胀，在史蒂夫每每滑过时，都会以巴基全身的一阵颤抖来回应。  
他的omega即使在这样温柔的性事中，也没能坚持多久而射了出来。孕期的身体实在敏感，史蒂夫伸手把巴基揽起来，搂进怀中，连同那肚中的宝贝也一起拥在他坚实的双臂之中。他没有抽出来，而是等着巴基恢复。他的爱人，沉浸在高潮余韵中，鼻尖与嘴唇通红，脸颊上也有着两团醉人的红晕，眼中还浮着泪光，在跳跃的火光中闪烁，像是泫然欲泣的委屈与可怜。  
巴基把脸靠在史蒂夫那宽阔的胸肌上，眼睛望向史蒂夫身后的壁炉前，他拾到的那只小家伙好像被他们吵到了，不满地在地上翻了个身，厚厚而宽大的虎掌盖住它圆圆的耳朵。  
“你给它起名字了吗？”巴基有些气喘地问他。  
“我叫它punk。”史蒂夫笑着说，下巴贴着巴基的额头。  
“你怎么给它起这样的名字，”巴基半是责备地抬眼看了他一眼。  
“因为我喂它肉时，它总是把我的手指当成给它的吃的了，它确实有些傻。”  
“你老叫它punk，它不傻也得傻呀。”  
“那咱们以后可以养一个叫jerk，陪它一起傻。”  
巴基没有说话，史蒂夫低头看着他的脸，他望着那个小家伙，脸上带着温柔的笑意，面庞映着火光，温暖人心。  
史蒂夫用左手轻轻地捧起巴基的脸，低头将吻落在他的嘴唇上。  
他把他抱回了床上，扯起被子盖上，他们侧躺着，而巴基就窝在史蒂夫的怀里，柔软而具有任性的穴口迎接下一轮的到来。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是刀与肉掺杂的～拖了好久才更这个

巴基生下孩子时已经是初夏了，襁褓中的宝贝有着一头淡金色的头发和浅蓝色的眼睛，她只会躺在被子里吮着手指，不搭理她母后的摇篮曲，不理睬国王的逗弄。她是个讨人厌的小家伙，脸蛋粉红色的皱巴巴的一团，几乎从不睁开眼睛，像只睡鼠。  
十二月之后就再也没有任何的好消息了，哪怕玫瑰花爬满宫墙，月亮挂在月桂树边。  
与儿子通奸的王后被关在了城堡最后面的房间里，房门加上三重锁链，能看到花园里郁金香的窗户上挂满了锁链。  
王后的脚上拴着足以让他在房间里走动的铁链，但是他从来都不抱起他的孩子，他冷漠地就那样让她躺在她的小小的摇篮中，只有在深夜她哭闹得实在严重时才会给她唱一两首摇篮曲。而这个又小又瘦弱的小公主天生就像没有感情的混蛋，也或者是没有灵魂，自出生以来就不愿意朝任何人笑，哪怕是嘴角上扬一点儿弧度。  
只有几个久居深宫的具有经验的大侍女负责照顾王后，其他人没有任何接近他的办法。或许曾有人隔着花园远远地往上他一眼，但能看到的也是被锁链遮挡了的模糊脸庞。他总坐在窗边望着外面的花园，人们猜测着他在想些什么，也许是回忆他那曾经年轻气盛的情人，他的年轻早逝像花园里短暂盛放过的春花，在一片让人炫目的美丽之后，凋零枯萎，最终没能迎来恣肆的夏天。  
但巴基什么也没有去想…或者说他不需要去回忆、去想，那些东西，它们就都在那里，压在他的身上，那可怕的毛骨悚然感追随着他，像是跗骨之蛆，在几个月之后仍然新鲜得像刚割开的伤口。  
自从十二月起，他就再也没听说过这间房间之外的事情了，唯一和他说话的只有罗杰斯。  
“我原谅你，詹米。”罗杰斯坐在他的床边说，把那干枯的手掌盖在了巴基的手背上。  
巴基躺在床上，目光穿过他的肩膀，望向窗外。  
他拉起他的手，贴在自己的脸上，“七月之后，我会带着你离开这里。你被亏欠的，我都会慢慢补偿给你。”  
巴基看了他一眼，那一眼让他心脏涨疼得厉害，那双蓝色的眼睛，它该死的形状，该死的颜色……  
不，那些当然都不可能了。  
他如往常一般什么都没有说，像半死的人偶一般躺在床上。  
罗杰斯叹了口气，起身走向房门。  
巴基突然坐了起来，有什么在他心里崩塌，疯狂地挤了出来，他用着沙哑的、时隔这么多天第一次的声音朝他吼道：“把他还给我啊！”  
罗杰斯的僵了一下，接着继续走了出去，冷声说道：“想都别想，他已经死了。”

克劳瑞丝与巴基站在画像下，她懒洋洋地用手指拨弄着自己黑色的卷发，“您又是去史蒂夫那里吗？”  
巴基没有回答她。  
她突然回头望了望墙上的画像，“您觉得，我和佩姬王后长得像吗？”  
巴基抬起眼睛，看向墙上的那个女人画像，乌黑卷发、红唇、红裙，他又看向克劳瑞丝，同样的黑发红裙，只不过她看起来更加温柔。“挺像的。”巴基回答道。  
克劳瑞丝笑了一下，“我见过她更加写实的画，我俩其实一点也不像，只不过画师特意给她美化，去了些尖锐的棱角，让她变得像个居家妇人起来。  
“我像的只是画像中的她。而人们记忆里的她，大约也与画像没什么区别了。”  
巴基凝望着她的脸：“其实你长得要像莎伦卡特一些。”  
她用着甜蜜的眼神望着他，不再说话，而巴基突然感觉到一阵毛骨悚然。他侧开了身，快速地从她身边走过。  
“王后。”克劳瑞丝又突然叫住了他。  
巴基回过头去。  
“弗兰克王子与艾德的死，您觉得和史蒂夫王子有关吗？”  
“我不知道。”巴基说道，生硬地瞪着她。  
“如果是的话，那么史蒂夫可真的是一个不一般的人呢。”她又露出那种笑容来。“我很喜欢他，您知道的吧。”  
该死的不爽瞬间从胃里翻涌起来，巴基的指甲掐进肉里，对着她露出一个笑容，“我觉得国外的公主适合史蒂夫一些，而不是男爵的侄女，一个平民。”  
说罢他就快速地走掉了，他讨厌这个女孩，从第一眼开始就讨厌她。  
总是缠着史蒂夫的胳膊，她难道闻不到史蒂夫身上的，已经和omega结合过的气味吗？

巴基把他的不快带到了史蒂夫的身边。史蒂夫一边在给山姆威尔逊写信，身边放着一杯热腾腾的红茶和一碟撒了糖粉的黄油小饼干。  
巴基有些气呼呼地坐在他身边，把他的热茶拿了过来喝着等他写完信。  
茶很香很甜，好像还放了一些什么别的东西，饼干也很酥，他这两天一直在犯恶心，现在居然吃了好几块。  
史蒂夫腾出一只手来，放在他的腰上替他揉着腰。他的手力不轻不重恰到好处地揉松了巴基酸胀的腰，让巴基有些舒服地想趴在他的书桌上。但碍于肚子太大，桌上又摆满了书纸，巴基只能侧过身靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
等史蒂夫写好信，转回头问他怎么了时，巴基已经把克劳瑞丝的事抛在了脑后，怒火也烟消云散了。他有些惬意地摇了摇头，表示什么事也没有。  
于是史蒂夫凑过来亲他的嘴，用舌尖舔着他的舌根打转，把他嘴里的甜味吻了个干净。巴基仰起头靠在椅背上，让史蒂夫从他的嘴唇吻到他的下巴，然后是脖子。  
巴基有些气喘，脸开始变红，他伸手抱住胸前的那个金色的脑袋，微微打颤的手指插进他的头发里。史蒂夫的手解开了他的衣领，让他的胸膛袒露在在，接着低头把他胸前的饱满的浅褐色的乳头含进了嘴里。  
巴基因为怀孕而胸脯更加丰满，脂肪在乳房上聚集，让它们变得像是女人的胸脯，白嫩而柔软。  
史蒂夫跪在他身前的地毯上，吮含住他的乳头，抬起眼望着他，一双正直而坚毅的蓝眸子眨也不眨。他用舌尖在巴基的乳头上刺探挑逗，让巴基瘫软在软椅里，喘息着任由他为所欲为。  
那双蓝眼睛上的两条金棕色眉毛皱了起来，他松开口，津液在他的嘴唇与巴基的乳尖扯起一道银亮的丝线。他抬起手捏了捏巴基的乳房，用他那惯常的、委屈而无辜的眼神望着巴基，问道：“妈妈你怎么还没有奶水？”  
巴基被他的话惊了一跳，涨红了脸，又有些生气地瞪着他，伸出手拿虎口掐住他的嘴，“别他妈那么叫我！”  
史蒂夫的舌头在他的虎口下舔舐了起来，痒得巴基连忙抽回了手，而史蒂夫还死性不改，边用手揉着巴基的乳房边问道：“为什么你还没有奶水呢，妈妈？明明已经这么大了，看上去像灌满了奶水……”他伸出舌头，在巴基的乳头上色情而下流地舔了一口，眼睛还眨也不眨地看着巴基红得不像话的脸。  
巴基的手放在了史蒂夫的头发上，情难自禁地呻吟了一声，史蒂夫眼里溢出笑意，手上的力气变得大了起来，捏得巴基的乳房又涨又痛。  
“我替你吸出来吧，妈咪，我是个乖孩子吗？”史蒂夫说着吮住了巴基的乳房，另一只手抓着巴基的另一边乳头大力揉捏，让巴基的喘息变得急促而断断续续，在乳房被挤压得痛苦之中又夹杂着酥麻的愉悦。  
巴基有气无力地揪住史蒂夫的头发，“混蛋……”最终他只能这么软软地骂了一句，然后解开了自己的裤子，把手伸进去抚慰自己鼓胀的阴茎。  
撸动阴茎的快感终究还是没法纾解已经湿黏一片的后穴里的痒，史蒂夫腾出另一只手来，把它塞进了巴基的裤子里，两根指头弯曲着插进那个湿润的小洞里。几乎是刚一进去，他的手指就被那些湿黏的嫩肉紧紧地吮吸住，当他的手指刚一抽动起来，止不住的汁液就渗了出来。  
巴基仰头闭着眼睛轻哼，身体上下撩人的快感让他情不自禁地夹紧了腿。两根手指无法满足孕期omega的需求，只能挑起更加浓郁的性欲，让他渴求他的小alpha用又粗又硬的鸡巴插进来。  
史蒂夫把他从椅子里抱了起来，朝着书房外走去，大厅里的人只有洗衣女佣在壁炉前熨衣服，压根没看到史蒂夫抱着巴基从大厅后面穿过去，上了楼。  
他们回到史蒂夫那个偏小的，温暖的房间里，一进门史蒂夫就开始可劲地在他身上撒娇黏糊，punk也在房间里，见到主人回来，用又圆又厚的爪子直抓人的裤管往上爬。  
史蒂夫把它从巴基的裤子上扯了下去，小家伙在地毯上滚了一圈，又锲而不舍地追了上来直啃史蒂夫的鞋跟。而此时史蒂夫已经把巴基抱到了床上，顺势脱了鞋，让它在地下抱着鞋子在那里自己啃个欢乐。  
史蒂夫半趴在了巴基身上，一只手撑着头，带着有些得意的笑容望着他。  
巴基伸手扯了扯他的脸，“想起什么事了？开心成这样？”  
“我们又招了一万人。吉米他们摸清了护卫军的粮仓在哪儿，还往里面混进了我们的人。”他这么说着时，手还从巴基敞开的裤子中伸了进去，用指头在那湿漉漉的小穴中浅浅地抽插着。  
“皇室的人根本没有防备，他们以为西亚运河暴动的那些人就已经是全部了。而且我们借着他们镇压暴动，把我们的人送进了科林斯监狱，里面的狱卒有五分之一都已经向我投诚了…只要山姆.威尔逊过来，我们就可以一次性打得皇室措手不及。”史蒂夫的笑容扩大了一些，但接着又用不安的眼神望着巴基，“但是我在想，你还愿意留在那个王宫里吗？”  
巴基想了一会儿，在史蒂夫用手指插着他的后穴的这种情况下，他的脑子都变得模模糊糊的了。他只能竭力把注意从下身传来的快感中挪开，然后去思考史蒂夫的话……他不喜欢那里，毫无疑问，但是如果史蒂夫想要留在那里的话，他也许……  
见他半天没有说话，史蒂夫低头吻了吻他的眼睛，“我在想，也许我们可以像克厘人那样，不再拥护一个君主，而是让一群能代表所有西梅拉人的人来统治这里，比如说威尔逊，或者艾琳娜，或者任何人…但不是我，我只想和你留在这里，你觉得在花园西边的空地上种上玫瑰花怎么样？”  
巴基笑了起来，捧着史蒂夫的脸吻了一下他的额头，“你杀了弗兰克与艾德，只是为了在院子西边种玫瑰花？”  
史蒂夫直起了身，开始解开衣服，“是呀，但种花之前，我得先把你抢回来，我一个人栽了满山，又给谁看呢？”  
巴基半抬起身，看着他拉下裤子，让那根高热的阴茎弹了出来。他伸手去扶住它，张口把那硕大的龟头含进了嘴里。  
史蒂夫伸手抚摸着巴基的脸，他的蓝眼睛像是一片海，深情到连潮汐也难以掀起，眼里完完全全地，只有眼前的人。  
“我爱你……”他用低沉的声音说，拇指摩挲着巴基的脸颊。  
巴基吐出史蒂夫的老二，抬头望着他，“只要别加上那句‘妈妈’就可以。”

罗杰斯坐在婴儿床边，逗弄着小公主，她今天似乎开心了一些，张开嘴吧嗒吧嗒地想说什么。  
“她在喊你妈妈。”罗杰斯有些惊喜地笑着把她抱了起来，看向站在窗边的巴基。  
巴基回过头去，他的小小女孩嘴里咿咿呀呀发出来的，分明是“爸爸”。  
他的心里仿佛突然软了下来，走到婴儿床边，从罗杰斯的手上接走了她。  
罗杰斯离开后，他掀起衣襟来给她喂奶，他这时候才终于有了奶水，之前他的孩子一直是靠奶妈喂养。  
他的左胸针扎了一般地疼，不知是涨奶，还是肋骨之下的那个器官在疼痛。


End file.
